State of Affairs
by dancesWITHsporks
Summary: Draco falls in love with a girl who transfered to the school from America. His friends think he is crazy, and maybe he is. The question remains though...how will his father react to him being in love with A gryffindor.
1. A Train Ride

**Authors Note:**

This is my first fanfic to post online so im sorry if it sucks, Review and Fav please.

Chapter 1-A train ride

"Ugh who are you and why are you in my train car? GET OUT!" the girl yelled at the boy with blonde hair.

"Oi look this is the only car not filled with annoying mugbloods so move and let me sit here for the rest of the trip "the girl sighed and moved her feet so the boy could sit down across from her. The boy looked over and just stared at the girl.

"What the fuck are you starring at?"

"Your eyes, they are very…unique"

"Umm well thanks" She looked out the window "I'm Amelia Roseheart, I'm transferring to Hogwarts from the magic school in America."

"Names malfoy, so are you a mugblood then?"

"Excuse me? A mug what?" she glared at him

"Are your parents both wizards?"

"Oh, well yes they are. I come from a very prominent wizarding family in Vermont"

"That's good. What house have they decided to sort you into?"

"Well Dumbledore came to my home a few weeks ago with the sorting hat and I was sorted into Gryffindor." She laughed "kind of funny since red is my favorite color."

Malfoy looked at her "red is your favorite color?"

Amelia smiled "It's the color of blood" She looked out the window and sighed. She looked at malfoy. "What's your first name? Its seems kind of odd that you would only have one name"

"Well its Draco, Draco malfoy"

"Draco is a really cool name. It means dragon doesn't it?"

Draco smiled "yeah, it does. Smart girl"

"Why thank you" She looked out the window, then turned towards the door when the candy cart lady strolled by.

"Can I get you dears anything?"

"Do you have any water?"  
"Sure do hun, here you go." She looked at Draco. "What about you Hun?"

"Ill take some Chocolate Frogs please"

The lady handed them their water and chocolate frogs then she was on her way.

Amelia looked over at Draco and noticed him starring at her. She stood up and turned around and started to grab for a bag on the top shelf above the seat. That's when Draco noticed that she was wearing a short skirt. She stood up on her tip-toes and the skirt started to go up. Draco stood up behind her and reached around her and grabbed her bag for her. Just at that time the train jerked alitte bit and Draco's body pushed into Amelia's pushing her into the seat, she turned around and starred at him.

"Well this is slightly awkward." Amelia said starring into Draco's eyes

"Yeah" he looked closer at her eyes "wow you're…really cute"

"Well you're not that bad yourself" She smiled at him then she pushed him to his seat.

"So what is in there?" Draco nodded to the small brown bag she was holding.

She dug into her bag "I was getting this" she pulled out a Hershey Chocolate bar. "This is the best chocolate in all of America, I love it" She opened up the bar "aww it melted a little bit" she grabbed a small piece some of the chocolate slipping down her fingers. She popped it in her mouth and smiled. "So good! Would you like some?" she outstretched the bar to him.

"Sure" He grabbed a medium sized piece and the chocolate ran down his fingers "wow its really messy huh?"

Amelia smiled and laughed "yeah, but that's what makes them so yummy. Oh and don't chew it, just let it melt in your mouth, it makes it even better."

"Umm …ok"he put the chocolate in his mouth and the face that he made showed that he was really enjoying the sweet.  
"Umm…you have some….right" she motioned to his face, but he kept missing the chocolate on his cheek. "Here I got it." She leaned over to his seat and pulled his face closer to hers, her lips where inches from his, she then turned his head and licked his cheek where the chocolate was, she felt him shiver underneath her, and she smiled slightly.

Draco could feel something grow in him he tried to not look in front of him, thus looking down Amelia's shirt. But he couldn't help but look. He saw her pink bra and what looked like a charm with a snake with its fangs barred with red tips on the fangs.

Amelia could feel him starring down her shirt and she laughed inside. She pretended to slip and let her lips graze his ear and Draco shivered even more. She smiled then whispered in his ear "you want to kiss me don't you?"

Draco couldn't believe his ears how could she possibly tell? He nodded his head just slightly indicating that he really did want to kiss her. He breathed in through his nose as he felt Amelia pulling back towards his lips, her lips slightly grazing the side of his face the whole way. He could smell pomegranate and he instantly felt intoxicated even more.

Amelia grazed her lips against Draco's, just slightly teasing him. Draco couldn't stand it anymore he grabbed her chin and kissed her lips. He slipped his tongue passed his lips and pressed it against Amelia's asking for entrance, Amelia allowed him entrance and her tongue danced against his she could taste him. He tasted so sweet, maybe it was just the chocolate he had just had, she didn't care though. Draco smiled as he also tasted how sweet Amelia was. Amelia pulled away and starred at Draco. His face was very handsome and his platinum blonde hair made it even better.

"Wow that was…." Amelia starred off into the distance not knowing what to say.

"Wonderful" Draco stated as he starred at Amelia's eyes even more entranced in them.

Amelia nodded agreeing with him that that was exactly what she had wanted to say, she smiled as she started to sit back. Draco moved over to sit next to her. She leaned her head against his shoulder and smiled.


	2. Getting to look around

**Authors notes:**

So I realized two things that I forgot to explain:

The American magic school that Amelia transferred from was called Grimwood.

The books have no influence in this story at all…maybe one or two mentions of He-who-must-not-be-named but that's about it.

I'll try to post at least once a week for you and if I don't I'm very sorry. Graduation is coming up so I might be a little sidetracked.

There also seems to be a debate on if snape is Draco's godfather. But for the sake of my story he is.

So with that out of the way here is chapter two.

**Chapter 2-Getting to look around**

A dwarf came to the car door after a while and informed them that they would be arriving at the school in a little bit and that they should get into their house robes.

"So I guess after we get off of this train we won't mention this and probably won't see each other?" Amelia asked Draco as she stood up and grabbed for another bag with her uniform in it.

"Well we will see each other during dinners and in the hallways so we will still be able to hang out."

"Ok, cool." She grabbed her robe and tossed it on over her regular clothing, then turned around and switched into her uniform. When she turned back Draco was just putting on his shirt. "Wow, someone works out" Amelia quickly covered her mouth after realizing that she had said that out loud.

Draco smiled "nah it's just a family gene I inherited" He finished putting his shirt on then sat back down and motioned for Amelia to sit back down next to him. She did and laid her head back down on his shoulder. "When we get to the school, whatever way we are getting up to the school I want you to sit with me, got it"

Amelia looked at him then nodded "sounds good Hun" the train started to slowly come to a halt. "Well I guess we are here" She stood up and opened the car door to the hallway where people where slowly getting off the train. She looked back and outstretched her hand to him. "Come on lets go"

Draco nodded and stood up and grabbed her hand. Then he led her out off the train and onto the platform. Amelia looked up and saw the biggest castle she had ever seen. Draco looked over and saw her starring. "Come on, It's almost dinner time" He led her over to where the 3rd years where loading and helped her into a carriage being pulled by Horses.

Amelia looked across at the other kids in the car. "Oh you're in Gryffindor also? My names Amelia I just transferred here from America. You are?"

The three kids looked at her. The one with brown hair and glasses spoke for the others. "I'm Harry Potter and this is Hermione Granger and Ron weasley. Welcome to Hogwarts." He then glared over at Draco. "Malfoy"

"Potter"

Amelia glanced back and forth at the two boys sensing some kind of tension between them. "Well, how about you tell me a little bit about the school." Trying to distract them from each other.

Harry looked over at her. "Well the teachers are pretty fair and we have quiditch games a lot house vs. house. The ghosts, besides peeves are pretty helpful and the library is nice."

"Wow, this place sounds pretty cool. I can't wait to get in there and check it out." Amelia starred up at the sky. "Wow it sure is pretty out here" she leaned her head on Draco's shoulder who in turn kissed her forehead. Harry and the others just starred at the two of them.

After a while the carriage finally came to a stop outside the schools front gate. Draco shook Amelia who had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. "We are at the school come on lets go into the great hall" Draco stepped out of the Carriage then offered his hand up to her to help her down. As they walked into the main lobby of the school one of the teachers came up to Amelia.

"Welcome Ms. Roseheart, My name is Professor McGonagall I am the head of your house. I trust that your trip was enjoyable?"

"Yes ma'am" she glanced at Draco "Very enjoyable"

"Well then, come with me please. I will show you to the Gryffindor table, and then Ms. Granger will show you to the Girls dormitory"

"Yes ma'am" she turned to Draco "Ill see you later?"

"Of course babe" He smiled at her then let her hand go "ill meet up with you after dinner ok?"

"Ok" she turned to Professor McGonagall "I'm ready ma'am"

McGonagall nodded and walked towards the great hall, Amelia followed silently behind her into the giant room where hundreds of students were starting to assemble. She looked around and felt like everyone was starring at her.

"Here you go Ms. RoseHeart, right next to ". McGonagall motioned for her to sit down next to Hermione

"Hi again. Is it always this packed in here?" Amelia asked Hermione

"Yea, but it is sometimes less packed, usually when finals come or a holiday is coming up." She looked around the room and motioned for Harry and Ron to sit by her. "So are you excited about going to school here?"

"Yeah this place is beautiful and I have heard a lot about it from some of my teachers at Grimwood. Plus my mother went here for 2 years." She waved to the other two guys as they sat down. "Hi! So anything important I should know about this place?"

"Well Dumbledore will say most of it for the 1st years, but basically the fat lady who guards our door can't sing so don't let her catch you or you will practically go deaf." Harry plugged his ears to signify how bad it was.

"Stay away from slytherins! They are nothing but pure bloods who think they are better than everyone else here." Ron blurted out.

"Oh. Anyone in particular who is worse than others?" Amelia asked as she looked at the three friends

"Malfoy is definitely one of them along with Pansy Parkinson" Ron stated. Hermione punched Ron in the arm. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"For being stupid" She nodded towards Amelia

"Draco is not Stuck up…he is sweet…he was very nice to me and he is a sweetheart" She stated as she glanced over to Draco who waved at her from his table.

"See that girl right there sitting next to Granger "he motioned to Amelia

"Yea what about her Draco? You want us to play a prank on her?" Goyle grabbed for his wand

"Oi you will do no such thing to her. She is my girl and your job is to make sure no one messes with her got it?"

"But Draco she is a Gryffindor! What would your dad say?" Crab asked him

"I have a feeling Father will like her." He stated. "Well….I hope he does at least"

At that moment Dumbledore walked up to the podium and summoned all of the student's attention.

"Welcome back old students and our new students. We have a very busy year this year so let's make sure we study hard and don't get too distracted. Now let us sort our new students." The sorting hat was brought out and the 1st years where sorted into their houses. Dumbledore walked back up to the podium. "Welcome all of you, speaking of new students we also have a special new student. Ms. Amelia Roseheart from America." He motioned to Amelia who stood up looking shy then sat back down quickly. "She is transferring here from our sister school Grimwood. So let us all make her feel comfortable here." With that he clapped his hands and a great feast appeared on the large tables.

As she was eating she felt someone come up behind her. She turned around and saw that it was Draco. "Oh hey sweet heart. What are you doing over here?"

"I figured I would come over to see how my girl is doing." He bent down and kissed Amelia's cheek.

Amelia giggled "that's so sweet. I'm doing pretty well actually. Everyone is being really nice to me."

"Good, everyone better be nice to you." He glared at the people around the table. "Ill see you later then love." He kissed her cheek then went back to his table. After the ceremony had ended Draco quickly ran over to Amelia's table. "Here babe I worked hard on this". He handed her a piece of paper.

Amelia unfolded the paper and saw that it was a very detailed map of the school showing how to get to Slytherin from Gryffindor. "Aww thank you Draco ill make sure to keep it on me at all times." Hermione walked over and told Amelia to follow her. Amelia gave Draco a quick hug, and then followed Hermione.

They passed the Bloody Baron and nearly Headless Nick talking. Amelia looked over and smiled. They turned towards the Marble staircase that lead to the 1st floor and headed up it. Hermione guided her to some of her class rooms so she wouldn't get completely lost the next day.

"This is the Defense against the Dark arts room, this year's teacher is Professor Lupin"

"What do you mean this year's teacher?"

"We practically have a new teacher every year here" she laughed

They kept walking and walked past the Hospital. Which Hermione pointed out was a nice place but semi creepy with all of the nurse paintings watching you. They continued up the stairs to the second floor where Hermione only stopped to point out that Amelia should stay away from the bathroom on that floor cause of moaning myrtle. Then they continued passed the third floor which she pointed out that the corridor was forbidden to all students but by going the other way she could get to her charms class. As they were heading to the fourth floor the staircase moved and moved to the entrance to the fifth floor where Hermione walked down to the door to a locked area.

"What is this place?" Amelia looked at him

"This is the Prefects bathroom, you need a password to get in and only the Prefects, Head boy and girl and the Quiditch Captains "

"Oh wow, so why did you show me this place?"

"Just so that you know in case someone tells you to meet them here"

"Oh ok"

They both nodded at each other and headed back to the Staircase. They walked up passing some portraits of a flower girl and even some old wizards who welcomed Amelia to the school. They soon arrived to the Gryffindor Tower entrance and the Fat lady painting.

"Oh and who is this? She certainly does not look like a 1ST year"

"This is a new student to the school who transferred here from Grimwood in America."

"Oh how nice to meet you my dear welcome to Hogwarts and Gryffindor. Now if you will just tell me the password, I will be able to allow you in."

Amelia thought back to the day Dumbledore came to her house.

_Flashback_

"_Well now that we have your house assignment out of the way, you will need the password which will change every year. This year it is Frogtea."_

"_Frogtea sir? That's rather odd" Amelia laughed_

"_Well yes they usually are to help throw others off. Now don't forget this password"_

"_I won't sir"_

_End Flashback_

Amelia smiled "The password is Frogtea"

The fat lady smiled "that is correct welcome"

Amelia nodded and walked in with Hermione as the fat lady moved. Amelia starred around the immense common room. The beautiful designs on the walls and the red and gold everywhere. A few Gryffindor came up to Amelia and welcomed her and told her that they couldn't wait to hear all about grimwood. Hermione told them that it would be wise for Amelia to first settle in then they could pester her with questions. Amelia laughed and headed up to the girls room.

The girls room was pretty much like the boys room except there were more gold colors everywhere and a huge gold and red chandelier hanging from the center of the room.

"This place is gorgeous! I'm going to love it here I just know it."

She looked over to what Hermione pointed out as her bed. "Izzy!" Amelia ran over and picked up her Birman cat and hugged her. "I hope your train ride was fun baby". She stepped over to look out the window next to her bed and noticed a pile of cat throw up on it. "Oh well I guess you still haven't gotten over that." She sat her down and cleaned up the mess.

Hermione walked over to her own bed and pet crookshanks. "So you like the school then?" she looked over at Amelia.

"I love it, it's much much bigger then grimwood." She sat on her own bed and yawned.

"Well it looks like you're tired so ill let you get some sleep and ill show you to your first class tomorrow."

Amelia smiled and nodded. "Thanks so much Hermione"

All the way in the dungeon Draco was pacing back and forth thinking about Amelia. The bloody baron appeared in the common room and just starred at Draco.

"Why are you starring at me like that?"

"A Gryffindor? Does your god father know about this?"

Draco smirked "just because he is my god father doesn't mean he has to know who I am dating"

"Oh really Draco?" A voice asked from behind him

"Oh hello Professor Snape" Draco said as he turned around "how much of that did you hear?"

"Only the part where you think I don't need to know about who you are dating"

"Oh…well…" Draco starred at him

"Tell me who it is boy"

"No I don't have to your not my mum or dad."

"Would you rather I use Vertruserum on you?"

"No sir" Draco looked down

"Then tell me who it is" Snape starred at Draco as if he was looking into his very soul.

"She isn't from this house" Draco put his hands in his pocket feeling the chocolate bar from earlier.

"Then what house is she in?"

"Gryffindor"

Well what did you guys think? Please Review and fav!

And for those of you who don't know Vertruserum is the truth potion.


	3. First Day Of Classes

**Author Notes:**

**FINALLY DONE! So sorry its a few days' late guys, I've been so busy with Graduation only 20 days away! Woot then I'm off to college and anime conventions every other weekend! For those of you reading this near Rochester, NY there is a free anime convention in Rochester on August 7-8!**

**Thank you to **

**SweetieCherrie**** for reviewing and pointing my mistake out to me. Congrats you get a giant cookie.**

**I don't know what else to say but I hope you enjoy this extra long 5 plus days to make chapter.**

**The reason why this chapter is only based on one day is so that you guys can understand how crazy her first day was, not all the chapters will be like this I will make sure to have day skips. But a few chapters will be one day things, I'll try not to make them as long as this one lol.**

**Chapter 3 -First Day of Classes:**

Amelia woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and ready to begin the new school year in a new school. She stood up and got dressed in her uniform expecting to head straight to breakfast. She walked down the stairs to the common room and looked at the Magical clock on the wall and realized that it was only 6 am.

"Oh wow way to early" she laughed and ran upstairs to her bed. "I guess I'll go fly around for a bit before breakfast, you wanna come Izzy?" The cat lifted her head and meowed at her owner then went back to sleep. "Lazy little cat" She sighed and went out to the quidditch field.

She walked down the grand staircase and passed by the still sleeping pictures. She passed by a few ghosts who where in the hallway. She walked down the long corridor that lead to the quidditch field and passed by some other students who she didn't know. She noticed some teachers on the other side of the courtyard talking and noted that the one with black greasy looking hair and a cape,( what was he going to an opera?), seemed to be very mean looking and decided that if she had him for a teacher that she would be as good as possible. She continued walking towards the quidditch field. When she got there she noticed a team already on the field.

"Damn this stinks. Well I still need to burn time. Guess I'll sit in the stands and watch them practice then." She walked up to the red and gold stands and watched the team practice. She looked closer and noticed that the people practicing where the Gryffindor team. "Oh hey that's Harry…and I think that girls name is Angelina Johnson I believe. Wow they are pretty good. "She counted how many people where currently on the field. "Hmm there is only six people…there should be 7. Well there are the twins Fred and George I think. Oliver wood who hit on me during dinner, can't forget him. Harry, Angelina and Katie bell. Hmm I wonder who is missing." She watched them practice a bit until they headed inside. "Finally now I can get some flight patterns in for the summer flight squad back home." She hoped on her broom and flew out to the field from the stands and started practicing some maneuvers.

"Hey guys ill catch up with you I forgot my jacket out on the field" Harry yelled back to the group and headed back to the field.

Amelia swooped down just barely passing harry's head. "Whoops, sorry harry" She turned around and hovered in front of harry.

"what are you doing out here this early Amelia?"

"oh I came out here about half an hour ago and watched you guys practice cause I didn't have anything else to do then after you guys left it gave me a chance to practice my drill routine for the summer flight squad I have back home."

"oh…cool. You're pretty good. Do you want to try out for a spot on the team? Alicia, our other Chaser broke her arm over summer break. "

"oh wow that sucks….sure I'll try out. Couldn't hurt to."

"Cool tryouts are three days from today after classes."

"Sounds good." The bell rang 7 times signaling. "oh we better head back to the rooms to change." Harry nodded in agreement and they walked back to the dorms together. All the while talking.

"So why are you and Malfoy together?"

"You mean like…dating?" Amelia asked

Harry nodded

"well we just seemed to hit it off on the train ride here. He is really nice and funny."

Harry starred at her with this confused look on his face ( o.0 - confused look). "Malfoy is far from being nice. He is quite the opposite. He is a total jack ass to be straight up."

"Well I have yet to see that side of him he was nice to me the whole ride here, and he is continuing to be nice." She started to walk ahead of Harry who had to run to keep up with her. Amelia was walking so fast that when she turned the corner she ran into one of the professors.

"Amelia, Just listen to me I didn't mean to make Draco sound so…" Harry was quickly cut off when he ran into Amelia who was staring at Professor Snape. "Hello Professor"

"Mr. Potter and Ms…" Snape starred at Amelia

"Roseheart, sir. Amelia Roseheart." She smiled

"Ahh Ms. Roseheart you are the new sensation here. It seems having an American here is quite a big thing. I am your potions master Professor Snape. And as it seems, Your boyfriends Godfather."

"You're…Draco's….Godfather?" Amelia starred at him. "oh wow…well its very nice to meet you sir." She looked at Harry as if asking for help.

Harry picking up the hint grabbed Amelia's arm "Hey we still gotta change before breakfast Amelia."

She looked at him "Oh you are totally right" She turned back to Snape. "I guess I will see you in class sir." She bowed like in Japan then headed down the hall towards the staircase leading to the Gryffindor common room. "Thank you so much Harry"

Harry smiled at her then ran with her the rest of the way to the dorms. They said the password breathlessly and quickly ran inside.

"Oh wow that was exciting" Amelia said as she fell onto the couch.

"Yea, you should try to avoid him. But seeing as he is Draco's god father that may be hard." Harry stated as he poured himself some water.

"Well you two are up already, but not dressed. Amelia we will be heading to breakfast soon. You might want to get in uniform." Hermione stated as she came down the stairs that led to the girls dorm. "Harry you too"

"oh wow your totally right" Amelia quickly ran upstairs and threw on her White shirt, Gryffindor tie, Her jumper vest, her black Knee length Skirt, black socks and black shoes. Then she ran out of the room carrying her cloak and her messenger bag. "I'm ready!" She ran down the stairs.

Hermione started giggling. "Your clothing is right but I think you forgot about your hair."

Amelia looked in the mirror and realized that her hair was still messy from flying and running so she ran upstairs and tossed her long black hair into two pigtails making sure to leave her bangs out to cover her eyes. "There much better." She ran down the stairs again. "Now I'm ready!"

"Looking good" Hermione stated as she started to head to the door to leave.

"Let's go. I'm so totally hungry" Amelia grabbed Hermione and Harry and ran out the door. To the great hall.

Upon arriving to the hall Amelia noticed Draco waiting for her. "hey ill meet up with you guys in a bit" She told Hermione and Harry and ran over to Draco.

"Hey babe" Draco said as Amelia got closer. "how was your first night in the castle?"

"It was fine, Hermione gave me a quick tour then I went to bed as soon as we got to the dorm."

"That's sounds fine. As long as no one is bothering you."

"Oh no one is love. Oh I met your God Father this morning."

Draco starred at her. "You did? How?"

"Oh I went out early this morning to practice some flight squad routines, and as I was walking back to change I ran into him. I didn't know he was your God Father until he told me, he is also the potions teacher?" She looked at him.

"Yea, Kind of sucks having him here. I feel like I'm being watched all of the time."

"Oh that stinks. My Aunt is the Transfigurations teacher at Grimwood. I never could do anything without getting into trouble at that place." She looked over at all the tables in the room. "Draco why is that girl right there giving me a death glare?" She pointed to a girl with short blackish hair at the Slytherins table.

Draco groaned "just ignore her, her name is Pansy and she is obsessed with me."

"Oh"

Draco grabbed Amelia by the waist and pulled her into him. "Don't worry I'm not remotely interested in her, your ten times prettier." He kissed her gently on the lips.

"You're so sweet."

He nuzzled her neck "how sweet?"

"As sweet as a Double chocolate chip cookie milkshake" She giggled.

"That actually sounds very delicious." Draco's sweet tooth started to tingle.

"it is. I'll make it for you one day."

"I can't wait." He hugged her then kissed her again.

Professor Snape walked by them as they where kissing. "Shouldn't you two be at your designated tables eating breakfast?" He asked looking at them both.

They both starred at him.

"Well we were just on our way sir" Amelia turned and hugged Draco and kissed him then walked to the Gryffindor table.

"Well thanks for ruining my time with Amelia" Draco glared at Snape.

"Go to your table Draco and eat." Snape then turned and walked out of the great hall and towards his class room, a small smirk on his face.

After Breakfast Amelia headed to her first class of the day, which surprisingly was potions. Amelia looked down at her schedule. "Oh wow, first thing in the morning. This should be interesting." She sighed and walked into the room. She looked over and noticed Draco in her class who started waving at her to come over and sit by him. "Well this is the only good thing about this class so far." She thought to herself as she sat down next to him.

"Well this is lucky" Amelia stated as she leaned over and kissed Draco on the cheek

"Yeah it is." He gave her a quick hug and she smiled. His hugs where always the best she noticed, there was always a warmth that came from that she had never felt before. She loved his hugs and his kisses weren't too bad either. She smiled as she could feel his hand trying to find hers under the table; she grabbed his hand for him and looked up and smiled at him. Just as she was about to say something to him the door slammed open and snape came marching into the room.

"Silence all of you imbeciles and open your books to page 32. Calming Draught. Can anyone tell me what it can do?" He asked looking around the room, skipping over Hermione who was practically jumping out of her seat. "Ahh Ms. Roseheart. Do you know?"

Amelia thought about it for a second. "The Calming Draught calms emotional turmoil, usually used when someone has suffered something extremely traumatic." She looked up at him.

"That is correct. 10 points for Gryffindor." Snape said as he walked over to his demonstration table and tossed a few ingredients into a cauldron and poured** some of it into a vial, then held it up. "This potion should not be confused with the Draught of Peace. The Draught of Peace causing a calming effect for every day stress. This however is only to be used when someone is extremely traumatized." He looked over the students. "Whoever can tell me what potion Dried Nettles, Crushed Snake Fangs, Stewed Horned Slugs, and Porcupine quills make, Will receive 5 points for their house and this batch of Calming Draught." He looked around the room. Hermione was practically jumping out of her chair; Amelia was surprised that there were not fireworks coming out of her. Snape sighed and looked at Hermione "Yes Ms. Granger?"

Hermione smiled "That combination creates a boil curing potion, sir"

"That is correct 5 points to Gryffindor and here you go " Snape handed her the vial of Calming Draught.

"Bloody **Mud**blood*** knows everything." Draco whispered to Amelia.

"Well I could help you study to learn all of this stuff so that next time you will get the question right." Amelia whispered back as she squeezed his hand under the table. Snape then commenced to lecture and yell at students, Mainly Neville who seemed to continue to blow up things even his quill. Amelia starred at him in disbelief that someone could seriously have that much bad luck in only one class. Draco informed her, as he was taking down some notes, that Neville had always had bad luck since the first day he arrived to the school. Amelia hadn't noticed that Draco had released her hand until she felt his hand groping up her leg trying to find her hand, she hoped. Her cheeks flushed a light red color and Draco noticed it and smiled a bit. So that was what made her blush, well he was going to have fun with that, He slowly started to move his hand more and more up Amelia's leg. Making her blush even more. Draco began to laugh quietly, however not quite enough for Snape not to hear.

"And what exactly is so funny Mr. Malfoy?" Snape glared down at Draco and Amelia.

"Nothing sir" Draco slowly moved his hand away from Amelia's leg as not to draw attention to what he was doing to her. Amelia put her head down to look like she was writing down some notes into her note book. When in reality she was plotting a way to get back at him, and she thought she had a plan in mind. She grinned to herself inwardly. A small giggle escaped her lips and she had to fight to hold the rest in. Snape glared at the couple sensing that something was up.

"Hmm keep it down." He started to walk away and Draco and Amelia both sighed in relief.

"However you two will now have a night of detention for disrupting my class" Snape went back up to his desk and looked down at his grade book.

Amelia and Draco both groaned.

"Well at least we get to spend time with each other now." Draco Joked. Amelia just groaned, though she loved being around Draco she needed time to practice her flight routines and to study.

**Author Interruption:**

**SNACK BREAK! QUICK GO GRAB A NUMMY SNACK FOR YOUR TUMMY BEFORE CONTINUING. I'll wait…**

**Ok back to the story!**

After potions class Amelia had Transfigurations, followed by lunch then Charms, Astronomy, Muggle Studies, and Ancient ruins. By the time it had become 5 Amelia felt totally drained from the day. She started heading towards dinner, when out of nowhere Professor Snape stopped her.

"Ah Ms. Roseheart, I expect you are heading to my class room for detention right?" He stared at her.

"Can I at least go get a cookie to nibble on from the great hall?" She looked at Snape with pleading eyes. She really was hungry and she needed something in her stomach or else she was going to fall asleep during detention.

Snape glared at Amelia "Head to my class room right now Ms. Roseheart, I will be along shortly." He turned and walked away towards the great hall. Probably going to look for Draco. She sighed and started walking towards the potions class room. Grumbling under her breath about cookies and falling asleep and some other things not really understandable. She walked into the class room and sat down at a desk. She stared at the cauldrons on the wall and the potions book. She started to count how many where there. As she got to 34 her head started to drop.

"Oh man Amelia stay awake come on girl stay awake!" she told herself as her head fell even more. "Oh crap" and with that she fell asleep her head hitting the desk with a loud THUNK.

Draco came in and saw Amelia sleeping; he smiled and walked quietly over to her. He tapped her shoulder to wake her up but all she did was grumble about cookies and a Flying pink unielephant (I seriously wonder what she was dreaming about) Draco looked at her then pushed her a bit harder. Amelia quickly sat up swinging her arms wildly around her.

Draco was then hit swiftly in the nose by one of her arms causing his nose to bleed. Snape of course happened to walk in just as this was happening and decided to stay back and watch what happened next. Amelia turned quickly when she felt her hand make contact with something fleshy.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry Draco, I didn't mean to." She pulled off her cloak then her jumper vest and used it as a towel to help soak up the blood coming from Draco's nose. "Here babe, now tilt your head back. This will cause the blood flow to slow down and eventually it will stop." She walked over to what looked like a chiller and opened the door to it, sure enough there was some ice, and she grabbed some and put it into her cloak hood then walked back over to Draco and put the ice on top of his nose. "Here put this on it too." She pulled the chair next to her out so that he could sit down next to her. "I am so sorry baby, I totally didn't mean to hit you." she kissed his cheek.

"It's ok Amelia, my fault for scaring you like that. How do you know what to do?"

She looked at him "what do you mean?"

"About bloody noses?"

"Oh I took a muggle first aid class one year plus I give them to my friends a lot. You would think after two times people would learn not to sneak up on me." She laughed and Draco giggled. "Here let me see if it's stopped." She pulled his hand away from his nose. Sure enough his nose had stopped bleeding. "Well besides the blood all over your face you're good to go." She took back her stuff and stared at it. "Good thing I know how to get blood out of clothing." She put her stuff on a separate desk then turned to Draco. "I'm tempted to kiss you but I'm slightly afraid that I will get some of your blood in my mouth." She laughed. Draco walked over to the faucet in the corner of the room and put some water into a cup then walked back over to Amelia. He took off his tie and dipped the end of it into the water. He used the tie to clean some of the blood off his face.

"How about now?" He looked at her with his beautiful Grey eyes, people seemed to think of them as cold and evil but somehow Amelia found comfort in them, warmth, and love. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips, it started out as only a peck then advanced even more. Draco's hand moved to Amelia's waist slowly moving up her side. Snape found that it was time to intervene before something began to happen.

"Here Ms. Roseheart" Snape said loudly as he threw a small plate of cookies onto the desk scaring the two students, who abruptly pulled apart.

"Oh hello professor…how long have you been here?" Amelia asked trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Long enough, Clean your nose up Draco. Amelia give me your dirty cloths and ill send them to the Castle laundry room to be cleaned." Snape smiled and walked towards his desk.

Amelia just stared at him in disbelief and embarrassment. Her cheeks flushed a bright red. She looked over to Draco and noticed he was also blushing slightly.

"Wow this is totally embarrassing" Draco said, he started to clean up the blood off his face, Amelia helped him get all of the blood of his face. .

"Looking a lot better baby, I'll definitely kiss that face." Amelia joked she bent in and kissed his cheek.

"Hey none of that!" Snape glared at the two students. "Now you two will be taking inventory of all of the books, cauldrons, ingredients and Class room supplies." He looked down at the papers he was grading. "You two may want to get to work."

The two students sighed and started counting.

After 3 hours of counting numerous supplies and ingredients Amelia and Draco both walked out of Snapes office as tired as can be. Draco walked Amelia back to Gryffindor tower holding her hand the whole way.

"Well we are here babe, I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Of course Draco I mean come on where else can I go" She laughed.

"Good point. Well goodnight then" Draco said as he leaned in to give Amelia a kiss.

"Dream of me" She stated then happily accepted the kiss.

Draco turned and started to walk down the stairs to get to the dungeons. "Bye" He said and waved

"Bye" Amelia blew him a kiss then went into the Gryffindor common room.

**Author Notes:**

**** = Seeing as I had no clue what went into the Calming draught so no ingredients for you!**

*****= It was brought to my attention that I had been saying Mugblood and not Mudblood so I made sure to change it.**

Sorry if the end seemed a little rushed but I have been really busy this past week so I really had time to write a little bit every night and I'm currently on my senior skip day so I just really wanted to get the chapter finished to post it for you guys.

Hope you liked the chapter. **FAV AND REVIEW PLEASE! IT MAKES ME FEEL ALL WARM AND HAPPY INSIDE! ALSO CONTEST TIME! Whoever can tell me who the ENGLISH voice actor for Tamaki Souh is will be featured in the next story, so send me your answer character name and House they would be in! GOOD LUCK!**


	4. Parents

Authors note:

**Well we are at chapter 4 finally! –dies- now time for sleep. Curse me and my need to procrastinate on everything I do!**

**Luckily with school being done officially! WOOT! Ill have a bunch of time to write more exciting chapters, though of course don't expect them to come any quicker I take a lot of time writing these to make sure they are perfect and everything is as close to accurate as possible.**

**Thank you to everyone who has been faving this lately and reviewing it! It really keeps me going and makes me want to continue this story even more.**

**SweetieCherrie****: Thank you for reviewing again…I love how Draco is turning out in this story I intentionally didn't mean for him to turn out this great but hey I like it! Thank you so much for all your great ideas so far and for telling me when I get something wrong. **

**Quinstar: ****O.O OHHHH what kind of cookie?**

**Ch.4- Parents**

**Thursday **

"I'll be back later Hermione, I'm going to tryouts." Amelia told Hermione as she started to walk out of the common room.

"Did you study?" Hermione looked at her as she walked towards the door.

"I'll study when I get back!" She grabbed her broom and walked out the door.

She shut the picture behind her and started to walk down the stairs that led to the field. The picture singing, rather horribly at that, a good luck song to her. She turned the corner and ran into Draco.

"Oh wow hey babe." Draco smiled at her then kissed her cheek.

"Hey, where are you heading to?" She leaned slightly on her broom.

"Just down to get a snack from the kitchens. What about you?"

"Tryouts are today babe, remember I'm trying out for chaser"

"Oh yeah! Well hopefully you get on the team. That would make the matches against Gryffindor a bit more interesting."

"How so?"

Draco looked at her "well after seeing the same people on the field with you multiple times it gets boring plus I think it would be fun to beat my girlfriend in a game of quidditch."

Amelia scoffed " you think you could be" she laughed "I could totally beat you in like a second." She looked at him. "Wait, what position are you?"

"Seeker." Draco grinned

"Oh well then that wouldn't be a fair match anyway!" she laughed

"Maybe. Now go to your tryouts love. Then come down to the dungeons and tell me how it went." He kissed her on the cheek and started to walk away. He stopped a little ways down the hall and walked back to Amelia. "You know what it's kind of cold out there and that long sleeve shirt won't keep you warm." He pulled his sweeter over his head and handed it to Amelia. "Here wear mine baby."

"What about you?" She looked at him while holding onto the sweeter

"I'll be fine baby. Go" He pushed her towards the courtyard.

"Ok ok I'm going" Amelia laughed as she walked down the corridor.

"Good luck!" Draco yelled as he watched Amelia slip the sweeter on. _Wow she really looks good in silver and green. _He laughed and headed towards the kitchens, thinking the whole time of his pretty green eyed girl wearing his sweeter.

"Draco!"

Draco slowly turned around and saw Professor Snape walking towards him, his black cape flowing behind him. Draco sighed and walked towards Snape.

"What is it now?"

"I'm just checking on my godson, that's all"

"You're lying" Draco glared at him

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not" Snape looked over his shoulder

"Tell me now."

"I just received an owl from your father. He of course asked if you needed anything, your mother on the other hand asked how you where. I have yet to send back an owl to them, I figured I would wait a day or two and see if anything worth importance and a travel of my owl comes up." He glanced at Draco "I will of course mention Amelia"

Draco sighed "I figured as much." He looked at his godfather. "This will definitely be interesting to see how father reacts."

"I'll take a picture of you two tonight. Stop by my office." He walked away with that

Draco sighed he had been hoping to wait a bit longer before his father and mother had found out about Amelia. He just hoped that they would like her. He sighed and walked towards the kitchen.

Amelia ran out to the quidditch field and saw a few people practicing before tryouts started. She pulled out two black ribbons and tied her long hair up into two pigtails. She then walked over to where Harry and Oliver Wood where standing.

"Hi Harry!" She looked and smiled at Oliver "Oliver… Nice day for tryouts don't you think?" She looked at the clear blue sky. A cold gust of wind blew Amelia's hair into her face. She laughed a bit "Well besides the wind." She pulled Draco's Sweeter closer to her body. "Well I'm ready as ever!" She picked up her broom from where she set it and skipped over to the center of field. Oliver and Harry just starred at her.

"Well might as well get started." Harry stated and walked over to the center by Amelia and called everyone to the center. "Ok everyone you will be going against another member that is trying out. We will make our decision based on who does better and who can score first, you will all have 4 minutes to score. First score ends the round, if no one scores then we base our decision on who did best." He looked down at a piece of parchment in his hand. "Looks like Amelia Roseheart and Arissa Soma are up first. Go ahead girls and good luck." Harry walked with the rest of the group over to the side lines.

"Good luck Arissa!" Amelia smiled

"Same to you Amelia" Arissa stuck her hand out and Amelia took it and shook it gently. The girls then mounted their brooms and Oliver walked over with the ball. "Fair match girls" He threw the ball in the air and the match began.

Amelia grabbed the ball first and started flying towards the goal, Arissa out of nowhere grabbed the ball out of her hands and flew in the opposite direction. Amelia raced after her and flew under Arissa in a way where Arissa couldn't see her. Arissa figuring that she was hiding behind one of the towers continued to fly towards the goal, just as she was inches from the goal Amelia barrel rolled from underneath her and grabbed the ball. Doing a quick half loop then flying back towards her goal. She decided to try a swerving maneuver to keep Arissa from getting the ball. Oliver's jaw dropped as he saw how skilled Amelia was at flying.

"She is really good at flying" Oliver whispered to Harry

"Well she does fly on the flight squad back in her home land."

" Ah well then, makes sense." He looked over at the timer " A minute left and still no score."

**Authors Interruption:**

**QUICK EVERYONE STAND UP AND DO A QUICK DANCE TO GET THE BLOOD FLOWING. I'll wait! **

**-ELEVATOR MUSIC PLAYS- Hmm I think I would like a nice burrito. –Walks to kitchen and grabs a burrito-**

**EVERYONE READY? OK GOOD! Have fun with the rest of it!**

**End Authors Interruption**

Amelia did another barrel roll as Arissa tried to grab the ball again. She saw the goal getting closer, hoping that it would be close enough she threw the ball. The ball flew and bounced of the hoop and to the ground just as Oliver blew his whistle signaling the end of the round.

"Amazing job by the both of you girls!" Oliver stated as the two girls dismounted their brooms, Amelia's hair was all messy so she pulled the two ribbons out of her hair allowing the full length of her hair to be seen. It was extremely long nearly to her knees. She shook it out and starred at Harry and Oliver.

" So is that it?" She asked

"Well..Yes we will let all of you know tonight after tryouts. So after you have gone you can leave. " Oliver stated

"Sounds good to me. I got to go study then meet up with Draco in a bit" She smiled and walked off the field. Oliver starring in awe at the girl walking away.

"Wow she is Hot. How in the world is a girl like her with a person like Draco." Oliver asked Harry

"I have no clue" was all he could say "Let's just get back to the tryouts." Harry called out the next two people and the tryouts continued.

**A few hours later**

Amelia woke up to find herself sleeping on her desk. Her herbology book still opened to the first page. "Oh man is Hermione going to kill me." She sighed and stretched her arms. She walked over to the tower and looked out the window. "The sun is setting. I guess I was asleep for longer than I thought." She picked up Draco's Sweeter off her bed and headed for the dining hall. She was going to eat that nigh without any interruptions.

When Amelia made it there she saw Draco sitting at the end of his table. She smiled and ran over to him. "Hey love!" she kissed his cheek. Then sat down across from him.

"Hey how did the tryouts go?" he smiled at her

" Pretty good I'd say we find out soon who the new chaser is."

" Well I hope you get the position."

"Thank you babe" Amelia picked up a plate and grabbed some of the food on the table and ate a bit of it.

" Oh by the way, we are taking a photo for my parents tonight." Draco stated without looking at Amelia.

Amelia looked at him after nearly choking on the water she was drinking. " Oh ok" she smiled inside feeling scared a bit. Amelia continued to eat.

A little while later down in the dungeons Amelia and Draco where cuddling on the couch in the Slytherin common room. Snape walked in and saw them laying there and decided that now would be the best time to take the photo.

"Ok you two get up so I can take a picture of you guys." Amelia and Draco stood up. Snape took them over to the fireplace and had them hold onto each other. Amelia had to pull the sleeves of Draco's sweeter up a bit so that she could hold Draco's hand. Snape smiled and got ready to take the picture.

"Ok you two how about a ten second one?" he asked the two kids.

" I think that will be good for now, what do you think Draco?"

" I like it to" He smiled and pulled her closer to him.

"Ok 3…2…1" Snape started the picture ** Draco grabbed Amelia and spun her around then kissed her gently then hugged her and they both turned to the camera and smiled. Amelia waved at the camera and smiled sweetly. " Great. I'll send this out with a letter to your parents in the morning."

" I really hope they like me." Amelia smiled and sat down.

**Saturday**

Draco walked down the hallway towards the Gryffindor common room. A letter from home had came and he wanted to read it to Amelia. He walked up to the portrait of the fat lady. "I'm here to see Amelia can you get her for me, please" The fat lady nodded and disappeared into the portraits in the common room where Amelia was reading at.

"There is a boy outside who would like to talk to you Amelia."

" Oh thank you, you can actually just let him in."

The fat lady nodded and went back to her portrait. "Go ahead in she is waiting for you in the common room"

"Thank you" Draco said as he walked through the doorway and into the scarlet and orange common room. Amelia stood up when Draco walked into the room.

"Hey baby, what's up?"

"I got a letter back from my parents. I wanted to read you a part of it."

" Oh ok"

He walked over to the couch and sat down with Amelia right next to him. " On the matter of this girl you are dating, your mother and I find her very beautiful and from what your godfather writes us she seems to be very intelligent. Especially in the ways of potions. We do look forward to hearing more about you two and meeting this young woman. Your mother and I have decided to extend an invitation to her to come to the house over the holiday break in December. " Draco looked up at Amelia who was smiling next to him. They liked her so far.

" They..They like me? Really?" Amelia asked

"It looks that way. Amelia this is great! And they want to have you over during the Holiday break!" He hugged her tightly and kissed her. " Have you told your parents yet?"

"Not yet I'm gonna tell them when I go home for thanksgiving."

"Thanksgiving? An American holiday?"

"Well yes it to celebrate the first Successful harvest of the pilgrims and Indians together"

"Oh I see"

" Yeah and Dumbledore has given me time to go home to celebrate Thanksgiving in November."

" November what?"

" November 22 actually so ill be gone for three days."

"Oh floo powder?"

"Yeah." She looked at him "You should go with me! Meet my parents!"

"Really? Umm can I have some time to think about this?"

" Sure baby." She kissed his cheek. "Oh I forgot to tell you, I made the team!"

"That's great baby! Wanna know something even better?"

"Whats that?" She looked at him tilting her head slightly tilted like a puppy dogs

" The first match of the season…is Gryffindor vs. Slytherin!"

"Oh that's so exciting! I can't wait to kick your ass!" She laughed and nuzzled his neck.

Harry walked downstairs and saw Draco and Amelia now cuddling on the couch laughing about something. He tried to sneak out of the common room but Amelia saw him.

"Hey Harry!"

"Oh whats up Amelia?" Harry asked as he slowly turned towards her.

" Not much, what time is practice tomorrow?"

" Oh noon"

"Oh ok cool thanks.!"

" No problem, well I'm gonna go get something to eat see ya Amelia….Malfoy"

" Whatever Potter." Draco turned away from Harry.

Harry sighed and walked out of the room. Amelia turned and looked at Draco.

"Why are you so mean to him?" She asked

" Cause he annoys me. Why else?"

"Well why does he annoy you?"

" I have no clue, it just seems every time I see him I want to kill him or at least be rude to him." Draco looked away from Amelia's gaze.

" Well why don't you try being nice to him?"

"Are you serious?"

"If you care about me you will?" She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and started kissing his neck. " He is my friend baby and you're my boyfriend you two will see each other a lot please try being nice?" She kissed his neck then started kissing up to his ear.

Draco started to feel something inside him, Amelia definitely knew how to get what she wanted out of him. "For you I will"

Amelia smiled "thank you baby" she crawled around and straddled his lap. She kissed his neck even more and moved up to his lips, she pressed her body hard into his and deepened the kiss pushing Draco's back against the couch. She moved her tongue against his lips asking for entrance, Draco opened his mouth and Amelia's tongue quickly moved inside it. Their tongues dancing powerfully.

Now this would have continued for a bit longer but of course that's to early for this story so in comes.

" Oh god you guys where in the middle of something! I'm so sorry" Hermione ran out of the room.

" Well now that she is gone lets continue." Draco said slightly as he bent in to kiss Amelia. Amelia simply pulled away.

"The mood is gone now." She sighed _and I was having fun too _She sat down next to Draco who looked slightly upset about having to stop. Amelia laughed.

" And just what is so funny?" Draco asked looking at Amelia.

" Your face just a few seconds ago! You looked so sad!" Amelia laughed even more.

Draco laughed a bit to himself. "Oh really? You think that's funny? What about this?" He tackled Amelia and started tickling her sides. Amelia kicked and screamed as she laughed hysterically. Amelia after fighting to get her hands free started tickling Draco's side. After about 15 minutes of tickling the two collapsed next to each other unable to breath cause they were still laughing. Amelia turned on her side and placed her head onto Draco's chest listening to the rapid heartbeat he had that was slowly slowing down.

Draco pet Amelia's long hair. " I love this hair baby, please don't ever cut it."

Amelia giggled "Ok, I won't. Is that all you love about me?"

" Of course not, I love your eyes, and your body. And most importantly your personality."

Amelia smiled a bit. " I think I love you Draco"

" I know I love you Amelia." Draco whispered into her ear.

Amelia smiled, and on the common room floor next to the fireplace, she fell asleep listening to the beating of his heart.

**Authors Note's:**

**I just got done watching Moulin Rouge and it definitely helps to give you inspiration for the lovey dovey parts.**

****:**** So I did a lot of research on the pictures in the wizarding world and none of the Harry potter sites really explain how the portraits know which way to move and stuff so I just used the idea of extended exposure kinda like the pictures here, except instead of the picture being blurry and stuff the people move in the way you move for a set amount of time.**

**So his parents like her so far…oh really. Can any of you guess why they might like her, reminder they said nothing in their letter about her being a Gryffindor. ;) **

**Thank you again to all of you guys who are faving and reviewing it realllyyy helps me write. Keep it up everyone!**

**BTW! The contest from last chapter is still going on! **


	5. A Letter

**Authors Note: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG IM SO SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE WITH THIS CHAPTER! –Gets puppy eyes- im sooooo sorry :'( please don't hate me! I have been so busy lately with graduation and family/boyfriend issues .But yes I have been neglecting my responsibilities as a writer…so finally here it is chapter 5.**

**To be honest guys I have had major writers block so this might be shorter then what I usually try to post.**

**Chapter 5: A Letter**

**Two weeks later**

"Hey Amelia wait up!" Oliver shouted as he ran after her.

She turned around and looked at him. "Yea what's up?"

"Well the 1st game is tomorrow against Slitherin"

"Yea…so?" She looked at him thinking about how late she was going to be to potions.

"Are you sure you can play against your boyfriend? And you know…not help him win?" He looked at her.

"Excuse me?" She glared daggers at him. "Are you seriously asking me if I would help Draco win? REALLY?" She starred him down "I know where my loyalties lay Oliver!" She kicked him in the leg then walked away pissed off at him and headed to her class that she was now horribly late to because of him.

"Ah Ms. Roseheart your late…10 points from Gryffindor" Snape smiled as Amelia rolled her eyes and sat down next to Draco with a thump.

"Wow someone is in a bad mood today" Draco said sarcastically into Amelia's ear.

"Not in the mood Draco just drop it." She pulled out her quill and parchment and started to copy the notes that she had missed from Draco's notebook.

After a while the class ended and as she tried to leave Snape stopped her and handed her a folded piece of parchment and let her continue on her way. Amelia looked down at the paper and noticed it was addressed to her but with no sender attached, she flipped it over and hopped that there was some kind of seal or something that told her a last name but nothing, just a little note on the back saying "don't tell anyone". Amelia put it in her pocket and went to her next class.

After classes Amelia went to her dorm and sat on her bed she looked up at the enchanted ceiling and saw a shooting star. Amelia breathed in and sighed, she was supposed to go meet up with Draco in an hour but maybe instead she would just go to the library or into the woods to The Black Lake, sit on the shore and read one of her books from home. She just wanted to relax before the following day. She looked over at the enchanted clock on her wall. "Hmmmm its only six? Well I should go to dinner, then ill head down to the lake if it's not to dark by then."

Draco watched as Amelia came into the great hall. She looked in a better mood, but he really couldn't tell. He knew he was going to regret it but he walked over to Potter and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Pot...i mean Harry."

Harry turned around and noticed Draco behind him. "Uhm hey Draco do you need the notes from potions or something?"

"No I was actually wondering if you knew if Amelia was in a better mood or not, and perhaps why she was in a bad mood in the first place."

Harry looked down the table at Amelia who laughed at something the twins where doing. "Well she looks like she is in a better mood. But I would be cautious with her don't bring up anything that might piss her off again."

"Well what originally pissed her off?"

"Not sure what they were talking about but poor Oliver over there has a really nice bruise on his leg from her." Ron said

"Yeah plus he has been keeping his distance from her all day, even at practice." Harry stated

"Well I think that's because she threw the ball right at his head." Hermione piped in.

"She has a grudge against him that's for sure." Harry said as he looked down the table at Amelia again.

"Oh I see, well then I guess I'll be on my way." Draco turned and walked towards Amelia hoping that he wouldn't say the wrong thing.

"Hey babe" Amelia stood up to give him a kiss

"Hey, why did you kick Oliver?" _Crap! Wrong thing to say! _Draco winced and looked at Amelia to see if she was mad again but she simply sat down and grabbed her drink.

"It's simple, he asked me if I was going to help you win the match tomorrow I yelled at him then kicked him."

"And that's why you were mad?"

"Well yes and no"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I was ticked about that but also cause he made me late to class"

"I see. Well as long as your better babe"

Amelia smiled "Im a lot better, but I was hoping I could maybe have some time to myself tonight?"

Draco quickly looked sad "oh well…ok. You sure you're alright?"

She stood up and kissed him fiercely "I'm fine love"

"If you say so" He kissed her back and walked back to his table.

**1 hour later**

Amelia stood up and headed to the door to go outside. She quickly stopped. "Is it seriously raining?" Amelia sighed and walked back to the Gryffindor common room. She walked in and sat down on the couch, she felt something in her back pocket ruffle. "What the?" she pulled out the note that was given to her earlier that day. "Oh I almost forgot all about you" She started to read it when some other Gryffindor's came in.

"Amelia you gotta play the new game that Fred and George made up." Selena a first year said.  
"Umm sure I'll give it a go" She tucked the note back into her pocket and stood up.

Fred and George walked in dressed exactly the same with matching hats on. "It's time to play the, which one is Fred game!" They both stated in unison. Amelia laughed and looked at them closely.

"Hmm…this one is Fred and this one is George." She pointed to each of them.

"Nope! Im Fred"

"And im George." They pointed to themselves.

Amelia laughed "dang you guys are good." She hugged them.

"Well im going to head upstairs guys." She walked up the stairs to the girl's common room and stopped to look out the window. "It really is raining hard out isn't it? I hope it stops before tomorrow." She quickly remembered the hidden room at the top of the Gryffindor tower. She started to head up the stairs to the room. Stopping in the girl's dorm to grab a book and her blanket.

She sat in the upper room looking at the rain drops on the window. She remembered the note and started to read it.

**Ms. Roseheart,**

** I won't tell you who I am. That will be revealed very shortly, all you need to know is that I am a relative of your boyfriends and I would like to start keeping in touch with you. All Draco has told us about you is that you are a sweet girl and the picture sent to us shows us that you are very beautiful. I will begin to send you letters directly by my personal owl. Until then send a reply to me through Sevrus Snape. I wish you luck in your upcoming Quidditch match and look forward to the day we meet.**

** Best wishes.**

Amelia set the note down on the window sill. "Oh wow, this is gonna get interesting." She looked out at the moon in the now cloud filled sky. "At least the rain has stopped for now" She pulled her book out and picked up from her spot.

Amelia woke up a few hours later to the sound of the clock striking 11. "Oh wow fell asleep" She quietly snuck downstairs and into the girl's dorm. She went back to bed and dreamt about Draco and the upcoming match.

**Authors rant **

**GAHHHH IM FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! Ugh to be honest with you guys I have been working on this chapter for two weeks now. I have watched the Harry Potter movies countless times, Disney movies and a very Potter Musical to get ideas. It didn't help that this chapter has been deleted once by the repair man, half of it was erased by my four year old niece and writers block attacked me big time for a few days. I know it's not long and I am so sorry about that. Im going to try my hardest even if I have to stay up all night to finish it to give you a new better chapter by Saturday night Sunday morning. **

**Also cause I feel so bad about being late with this chapter I have a present for you guys. Go DeviantArt and type in dAuGhTeRoFtEhRmOoN there will be a very obvious picture for you guys.**

**Any who Fav and review please.**


	6. Gryffindor VS Slytherin

**Yay another chapter down! I noticed that another person added this to their fav list which makes me smile. But no reviews for the last chapter which makes me sad. Hopefully you guys will like this chapter. So without further ado chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6- Gryffindor VS Slytherin**

**Match Day**

Amelia woke up to the sound of rain on the window. She got out of bed and quickly felt a chill, she grabbed her blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders and walked to the window and sat on the sill. "Why must it rain on a day like today? I was so hoping for a sunny day for my first match." She sighed and walked downstairs to common room to warm up by the fireplace. She had a while before she had to be at breakfast.

She noticed Harry sitting on the couch reading a book. Amelia sat down beside him and looked over his shoulder.

"Hey Harry what are you reading?"

" Oh just a book for muggle studies about some famous writer named Shakespeare."

Amelia smiled "He was a great writer, his plays touch people's hearts and souls and make them smile" She looked into the fire. "When he shall die, take him and cut him out in little stars and he will make the face of heaven so fine that all the world will be in love with night and pay no worship to the garish sun."

Harry looked at her. "That's beautiful, where did you hear it?"

Amelia looked up at him and laughed "Sir Shakespeare wrote it in his play Romeo and Juliet."

" Oh, that play sounds very interesting. I would like to read it someday."

"I have the book upstairs, I brought it with me from home. Along with a few other pieces of his." She smiled

"Oh do you think I could maybe borrow it?"  
"Of course" Amelia pulled her knees up to her chest and sighed. "can you believe its raining today?"

Harry laughed "make sure you grip your broom tight enough so that you don't fall off"

Amelia smiled. " Well I guess we should start getting ready for breakfast." Amelia stood up and walked towards the girls common room.

**At Breakfast**

As Amelia ate her breakfast and talked with her friends and Draco she heard the owl post arrive and looked up to see the family owl land in front of her.

"why hello justice, what have you got there?" She pulled the small package on her owls leg off and handed it a letter for home. The owl took off and flew away.

"What do you have their babe?" Draco asked as Amelia started to unwrap the package.

"it's a gift from my mother and father." She opened it to see a small necklace inside of it. "Oh I must quickly thank my parents for this."

"What is it my dear?" Draco leaned closer to Amelia to get a better look at it. In her hands he saw a small 18k gold heart ruby necklace.

"It's a family necklace that's been passed down for generations now. It's meant to bring good luck. I guess mother thought it was time for me to have it." Amelia smiled and went to put it on, her long hair getting in her way. Draco stood up behind her and helped her to put the necklace on.

"You look even more beautiful now" he kissed her cheek.

Amelia blushed and smiled.

"Ah Ms. Roseheart good luck today in your match, and do be careful." Snape said as he walked away.

Amelia quickly stood up " Professor here is that paper I was supposed to give you" Amelia slipped him the letter that she had written back to the mysterious person who was writing her.

" Ah yes I see, thank you I shall look over this at once." With that he walked up to the teachers table and sat down for breakfast.

Amelia turned and sat back down. She sighed and continued to eat.

Draco smiled and watched Amelia. She truly was beautiful, her green eyes sparkled as she talked to her friends and he noticed how much her freckles stood out. Her skin was beautiful and smooth, her voice that of an angels smooth and crisp. He loved the feeling he got whenever she smiled and looked at him. Her scent and how she always smelt of pomegranates. How she wore her hair. How she looked at him, her soft lips on his. Everything about her was amazing and beautiful and not perfect. Which he loved about her, he now understood that no one is perfect and that that was a good thing.

" Amelia my love will you please come with me?" Draco asked as he held out his hand to her.

Amelia turned and looked at him. " why of course Draco" She stood up and walked out of the great hall holding his hand tightly. They walked down the hall and out towards the courtyard. Amelia looked outside at the fountain and through the rain. She noticed a rainbow in the sky and she smiled.

" Come on Draco!" She pulled him into the pouring rain, instantly being soaked. She didn't care though. The rain felt cool on her face. Draco watched as Amelia spun in the rain and played around in it. Even when she was soaking wet and acting incredibly silly she still looked beautiful.

"well come on silly!" Amelia grabbed his arms and started spinning him around with her. Soon they were dancing and laughing in the rain. Draco pulled Amelia close to him and slowly danced with her.

"You look so beautiful when your soaking wet. Do you know that?" Draco whispered in her ear.

" I do believe you are just sucking up to me." Amelia laughed

" I am not Amelia, it's the truth."

Amelia laughed " I know my love" She nuzzled her head into his chest and breathed in deeply. His scent smelled amazing and she was so happy.

Draco lifted Amelia's chin and looked deeply into her eyes. " No matter what happens, My heart will belong to you forever and for always."

Amelia smiled and stood up on her tip toes and bent in to kiss him. Their lips gently pressed against one another's and their eyes closed. The rain continued to pour and land on them. Their kiss deepened and her arms wrapped around his neck. When the kiss ended Draco just looked into Amelia's eyes.

"I love you Amelia" Draco whispered into her ear.

Amelia smiled "I love you a great deal more my dear Draco"

They walked back into the school holding hands and completely drenched.

"Amelia there you are!" Harry yelled as he ran towards them. "why are you all wet?" He asked looking at the two of them.

" I'll tell you later Harry" Amelia laughed "Whats up?"

" we get to practice on the field first so come on lets go"

**Author Ramble**

**Geez this is gonna be a long chapter I just know it. *puts The Hunchback of Notre Dame in* ahhhh there we go. Now I can write!**

**Don't you just love a good Disney movie? What's your favorite?**

**Ok sorry about my interruption.**

**Back to the story**

Amelia nodded and turned to Draco. "I guess ill see you at the match" she gave him another kiss and ran with Harry towards Gryffindor tower to change into her uniform.

**Quidditch Match**

**Author blurp….again**

**Just so no one gets confused unless other specified, for the part with the match in it whenever someone is talking it will be the announcer.**

**Back to the story**

"It's time for the first match of the school year here at Hogwarts! The match is Gryffindor Vs Slytherin!" Blared the announcer. " Now here come the players! On Gryffindor Keeper and captain Oliver Wood! Beaters Fred and George Weasley! Chasers Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Amelia Roseheart! And finally the Seeker Harry Potter!"

At the sound of her name Amelia flew out like her teammates before her into the pouring rain. Amelia flew around the court before taking her place next to her team and watched as the Slytherin team was announced.

"On Slytherin! Keeper Miles Bletchley! Beater Bole and Derrick! Chaser and Captain Marcus Flint! Chaser Montague and Charlie Warrington! And the Seeker Draco Malfoy!"

The Slytherin team flew out and did laps around Gryffindor team. Amelia and Draco acting as if they had never seen each other.

" Just a reminder to everyone! The Bludger and Quaffle both Score 10 points and catching the Snitch earns the team 150 points and ends the game." Blared the announcer.

Madam Hooch walked out to the field with the Quaffle in her arms to the box holding the three other magical balls. "now be careful today students, we don't want anyone to get hurt today."

She threw the quaffle in the air and the game commenced. Amelia quickly grabbed the quaffle and flew on towards the Slytherin goal keeping Katie and Fred on both sides of her as she got closer to the goal Marcus kicked Katie out of the way and grabbed the ball out of Amelia's hands shoving her towards the teachers tower. Amelia quickly regained her balance and blasted out of the stands and back into the game.

" and Slytherin Scores!"

Amelia turned towards the person with the quaffle and flew towards him to grab it. Katie beat her to it and grabbed the ball from Charlie. Amelia,Angelina and George all formed around her to guide her to the Slytherin goal. A bludger came straight towards Amelia who didn't notice until Fred was right beside her knocking it towards slithering goal.

"GOAL FOR GRYFFINDOR!"

Fred smiled and flew towards the goal to clear the way for Katie. Amelia whistled towards Katie who nodded at George and the rest of the team. They quickly closed into Katie and started to fly around her in opposite directions confusing the Slytherin players and spectators.

" AND ANGELINA SCORES FOR GRYFFINDOR!"

All the Slytherin players glanced over to the Gryffindor team who where heading towards their goal. The Slytherin beaters knocked the bludger towards the Gryffindor goal purposely aiming towards Amelia and George. George pushed Amelia out of the way but wasn't quick enough to block himself and was knocked off his broom to the ground below. Amelia shifted herself on her broom tightening her grip as her broom became even more slippery from the rain. She flew towards Montague who now had the quaffle and pushed him out of her way and grabbed the ball as he fell off his broom to the ground. Amelia sped towards the goal and threw the ball.

"ANOTHER SCORE FOR GRYFFINDOR! Gryffindor really is on a role!"

Draco chased after Potter who was chasing the snitch and noticed Amelia nearly slipping off her broom. He hesitated for a bit but then quickly remembered that they had agreed to not help each other. He continued chasing the snitch but all the while keeping an eye on Amelia.

Unknown to the two of them one of the spectators was keeping a very close eye on Amelia.

"Why hello Sevrus, what do you think of this girl so far?" Asked the person.

"She has a bright mind and a good heart. She has even started to teach Draco some good qualities." Sevrus stated not turning to look at the person.

" You didn't mention in your letter that the girl was a Gryffindor. We figured she was a Slytherin. The rest of the family will not be happy to hear about this." The person stated

" What are you doing here in the first place" Sevrus asked now eyeing Amelia's grip slipping.

"Slytherin scores another goal!"

"I came to watch Draco's and Amelia's match where I thought they would play on the same team." The person said as they watched Draco cautiously

" Well now you know that they are not in the same house. Will you hold this against Amelia? Ruin hers and Draco's relationship?" Sevrus asked

"GRYFFINDOR SCORES!"

" Of course not, however the rest of the family will hear about this. I will also bring this point up in my next letter to Amelia" The figure stated now looking over at Amelia.

Amelia raced after Marcus who was heading to the Gryffindor goal. She felt her face get cut by one of the rain drops. Out of nowhere Derrick pushed Amelia and she lost her grip holding onto her broom with one hand and reaching with the other one to get back onto her broom.

"Help" Amelia squealed as Fred flew by her. Fred reached out to grab her. He grabbed her hand just as she slipped off her broom completely. Fred tried to lower her down gently to the ground but just when he was getting close Bole flew passed him and hit his broom causing him to let go of Amelia. Draco watched as Amelia fell to the ground below and was knocked unconscious. The game however continued and Draco raced after the snitch.

Below on the ground Madam Pomfrey and Hagrid raced onto the field to move Amelia to the safe zone. Hagrid went to lift Amelia but Madam Pomfrey told him not to until she checked her over quickly. After a quick look over Hagrid picked up Amelia and carried her off the field.

Amelia woke up in the hospital wing with her arm in a cast and a very tired Draco laying with his head on the bed. She sighed and looked around the room, it was night outside she could tell and the rain had stopped. Sevrus walked into the room holding a letter and small box in his hands towards Amelia.

"Well good evening Ms. Roseheart. How are you feeling?" He asked as he went to wake Draco.

" Oh please don't wake him. He looks so tired." She stated as she brushed some of his hair out of his face.

" Fine"

" Im feeling sore and alittle groggy. What happened?"

"You fell from your broom and broke your arm, you also were unconscious for three days."

Amelia starred at him "three days? Are you serious?"

"Completley, Draco has missed class to be down here in case you woke up."

Amelia looked at Draco " he is so sweet" she looked at Sevrus "professor? Who won the match?"

" Gryffindor did, the match actually ended about twenty minutes after you were taken off the field. Gryffindor scored three more times and Slytherin scored 5 more times." He remembered the items in his hand and handed them to Amelia. " These came from your pen pal."

Amelia looked at the two items. " Guess I should read this now huh?" She motioned to the letter.

"No wait till Draco isn't here to wake up while you are reading it, remember that it's a secret between us three."

" OK I understand." She placed the letter under her pillow and looked at the small box. "any clue what it is?" she asked Snape.

"No clue to be honest. I'm just as curious as you are." He said folding his arms.

"Well I guess we should find out." She pulled the green ribbon off the box and opened it up to look inside. She saw a bracelet with two charms in it. One was an emerald set in the shape of an apple and the other was a snake in the pose of Slytherin houses crest. " Oh wow this is really beautiful" She held it up.

" The family is really starting to like you. Even if you are a Gryffindor." Snape stated as he examined the bracelet.

Amelia looked up at him "what do you mean?" She looked at him completely confused.

" The family has always had a thing about Gryffindor's. They will be watching you very closely from now on."

"Oh" Amelia looked down at the bracelet. "That's a scary thought. I hope they accept me for who I am"

Snape stood up and walked over to Amelia's side and took the bracelet from her. "You are a beautiful young girl who is changing Draco for the better, if they can't like you for that then i would have to question their sanity." He put the bracelet on her good wrist as he talked to her. "I have seen Draco change since you two started dating. He no longer is rude and his grades are even improving. You are by far the best thing that has happened to Draco." Snape wiped a piece of her hair out of her face.

Amelia smiled "Thanks professor"

**Authors Note:**

**Done with this chapter finally. Its not as long as I had originally intended it to be but none the less its long and im happy and not about to throw my computer. **

**I think the part that took me the longest was all the research on Quidditch that I did. Believe it or not I actually do a lot of research to make sure that nothing is wrong and everything is almost factual.**

**Also I found out that my college is getting a Quidditch team this year!**

**I am wondering how many of you guys are still following the story so leave me a review telling me what you think so far, what I can improve on and your favorite part so far. Please let me know.**

**Review and fav please.**


	7. Authors Update

Authors update

I figured it was about time i gave all of you an update about the story. I am trying to finish it trust me. I have every intension on doing so. I have just hit a major writers block and started off my first year at college. I have also lacked the motivation to finish because i feel that no one was really following it anymore. I am tring to work on the next chapter for those of you who are still following. I would like to know who was so if you could leave a review that would be great.


	8. A Meeting

**Authors Note**

**I was extremely happy when I checked my email after I posted my update. :) I had two new followers and their comments made me extremely happy and gave me the urge I needed to start the next chapter right away. And because of that I feel as though these people need to be recognized. So here is a special shout out to:**

**What-can-go-wrong and MOR21- Thank you for faving and following my story. I give you both a cookie.**

**So without further talking lol Chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7- A Meeting**

Amelia waited till Professor Snape left the hospital wing to open the letter. She knew she should wait but she couldn't. She double checked to make sure Draco was sleeping still. She opened the seal and and read the letter.

_Amelia, It has come to my attention and the families that you are in fact not a slytherin. Now usually this would instantly effect our feelings about you, however Severus feels that we should give you a better chance. However, rest assured that we will be keeping a very close eye on you. I would also like to let you know that I was at your quiditch match, and though you where on the apposing team, I must say that you are a very good player and when we do meet I would very much like to practice your skills and perhaps do a round with the family. The bracelet that you received was Draco's grandmothers and we feel that you should wear it. I hope that you heal quickly and please write back soon._

Amelia put down the letter and sighed. On the one hand she was excited about practicing with Draco's family and was very grateful for the bracelet. But on the other hand she wasn't to excited about being watched closely. She was pondering everything when Draco started to grumble and sit up. She quickly folded up the letter and put it underneath her pillow.

"Hey sleepy head." She smiled and brushed his hair back with her hand.

"hey your awake." He sat up and kissed her gently.

"Yea I woke up about an hour ago." She reached for her water with her good hand.

Draco noticed the bracelet on her wrist. "Who is that from babe?"

"Oh umm...Professor Snape gave it to me. Its a gift from your family actually." She held it towards Draco so he could look at it.

"Oh yea, now I recognize it. It was my grandmothers." He looked into her green eyes, the bracelet matched them almost perfectly. "Well I'm just glad your finally awake. You had me worried, I thought you weren't gonna wake up."

She smiled at him "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." she kissed him.

The nurse walked in and came over to Amelia. She checked her arm and wrote some stuff down on her chart. "How are you feeling miss Roseheart?"

Amelia looked at her. "Better, I feel a little weak still. Umm, when will I be able to go back to my house?"

The nurse looked at her and thought about it for a second. "How about you stay here over night and tomorrow you can start going back to your classes. I can imagine that you are behind. Your arm should remain in a sling for the next week but we can take the cast off right now actually." The nurse walked over and started to cut the cast off. Amelia watched as the nurse removed her cast. Amelia noticed a long scar on her wrist.

"dang it I got a scar!" She looked at it. Maybe it would fade with time.

The nurse took her arm and placed it into the sling. "The scar will go away with time don't worry about it." She left after that. Draco looked at her and kissed her hand.

"How about I run down to the kitchen and get you something to eat? Your probably starving."

Amelia nodded "That would be nice baby" She watched as he stood up. "Hurry back?"

Draco leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Ill be back before you have time to miss me"

Amelia watched as he walked out of the room. When he was gone she grabbed a piece of paper and quill and started to write her return letter to her "pen pal".

_Thank you for the bracelet, its beautiful and I love it. My arm is slowly healing I will have to be in a sling for the next week. I am looking forward to meeting you over the holiday break. I'm so sorry that you where under the impression that I was a slytherin. I had thought that Draco or Professor Snape would have told you I was a gryffindor. I understand why you would like to keep a closer eye on me. Once again thank you for the bracelet. Amelia._

Amelia folded up the letter and made a mental note to take it to the owlry the next morning. She placed the letter underneath the pillow and waited for Draco to return. She laid down and looked at the enchanted ceiling. It was a clear night sky and a shooting star went across it. She smiled and thought about Draco. She sat up as she heard footsteps. Draco walked up to her bed carrying a tray with two sandwiches and two glasses of milk.

"Oh Draco thank you." She watched as he placed the tray on the table next to her bed.

"I haven't ate anything today so I grabbed me something also."

"Sounds good baby." She moved over and motioned for Draco to sit next to her.

Draco smiled and crawled into the bed next to her. They talked as they ate their food and when they where done Amelia scooted down and laid her head onto Dracos chest. He brushed her hair with his hands and kissed the top of her head.

"Draco?"

"Yea babe?"

"have you thought about what I asked you?"

"What was that?"

"You coming home with me for thanksgiving."

"Yea, I have babe and to be honest..."

Amelia lifted her head and looked at him. "what babe?"

"To be honest...i would love to meet your family."

Amelia smiled and kissed him. She then turned around and laid back down on his chest. She listened to his heart beat and smelt his scent. She smiled and closed her eyes.

Amelia woke up the next morning alone in her bed. She looked around for Draco but he was no where. She looked over at the table and saw a flower with a note underneath it.

_Amelia, woke up and saw you sleeping so peacefully. I didn't want you to wake up so I left you here while I went to practice. Hopefully by the time you wake up it will be time for potions and I'll get to see you walk in. Love,Draco_

Amelia smiled and looked around for the nurse but couldn't find her. One of the paintings behind her told her that she was good to go. Amelia smiled and stood up. She noticed a clean pair of clothing at the edge of her bed with a note that said "Thank Hermione". Amelia made another mental note to do so and went to wash up. She grabbed the two letters from underneath her pillow and went to the owlry. She noticed a barn owl with a green collar and a silver snake head hanging from it. She walked up to it cautiously and held out the letter to it. The owl noticed the bracelet and took the letter. It flew off into the clouds, as Amelia watched she heard the clock toll ten times. She needed to hurry if she wanted to make it to potions. She ran out of the owlry and up to gryffindor tower.

"Oh Ms. Roseheart your looking better." The fat lady said.

"Yes I am feeling much better but I am late for class." She said the password and quickly ran up to her room. She tossed her hair up and put on some eye liner. She grabbed her bag and tossed it over her good shoulder. She quickly ran out of the tower and down to potions. She stopped outside of the door gasping for air. She collected herself then slowly opened the door.

"Ms. Roseheart, glad to see your feeling better. However, you are late...again. But seeing as you are coming from the hospital I will let you off this time." Snape said as he watched her walk to her seat next to Draco.

"Thank you Professor. It wont happen again." She sat down and took her notebook out with her good hand.

"Glad to see your here." He gave her a quick peck when Snape wasn't looking.

"Thank you for the letter." She smiled at him then took notes.

When lunch finally came Amelia was happy to sit next to her friends. Harry gave her a huge hug when he saw her and Hermione also hugged her. The Weasley twins high-fived her good hand making a joke about how she looked like a retarded chicken. She laughed and sat down. When the post came she was reluctant to get a letter from her parents. They said that they wanted to meet Draco a soon as they could. She showed Draco the letter and he smiled. He was excited about meeting her parents. The question was if they would like him.

Dumbledore walked up behind Amelia and tapped her on the shoulder. "Ms. Roseheart please head up to my office. Someone would like to meet you."

"O...oh ok. Yes professor." She grabbed her bag and headed towards Dumbledore's office with him close behind her.

Amelia walked into the room and saw a cloaked figure standing by one of the paintings.

"umm...hello?" Amelia said cautiously walking towards the figure.

"Hello Amelia, its great to finally meet you." The figure turned around and the first thing she noticed was the snake head.

**Authors Note**

**Did I seriously just do that entire chapter in one night? Holly cow! Thank you energy drinks! **

**Well I really hope you guys like this chapter. Hopefully college is paying off with my writing .. Any guesses on who the person is? **

**Fav and Review.**


	9. An Unexpected Visitor

**Authors Note**

**Woot I'm ready for this next chapter. So yea I literally pulled an all niter last night thanks to the help of energy drinks and got that chapter up. I finished around 4-5 in the morning and posted it immediately then went to sleep lol. However, it did help me think of more ideas and how to do this chapter. Also...Got another follower! :) and of course got reviews from the others so.**

**Thank you too miss-courtney1994 for deciding to watch my fanfic it really means a lot to me. -gives cookie-**

**What-can-go-wrong -I will update as fast as the ideas come. And glad you liked your cookie.**

**MOR21- it depends...who do you think it is?**

**and so..**

**Chapter 8- An unexpected visitor**

Draco watched as his girl walked out of the cafeteria. He sighed and stood up. "I guess I'm gonna head back to the slytherin common room." He grabbed his bag and started to walk out of the great hall.

"Mr. Malfoy where are you off to?"

Draco turned around and saw professor Snape standing behind him. "I'm heading to the common room. Amelia has been called to headmasters office to meet someone."

Snape looked at Draco "did he say who?"

"No..." Draco looked at him with a questionable look. "why? Whats going on?"

"I'm not sure but I think Amelia is about to have a family meeting." Snape turned and started to walk towards his office. He stopped and looked back at Draco. "When was the last time you mailed your parents?"

Draco looked at him "i don't know...why?"

"Maybe you should, you would be surprised what you find out." and with that Snape continued down the hall.

Draco watched as Snape continued down the hall. He turned and headed to the Slytherin common room. He was surprised to see the family owl sitting on the window sill holding a letter for him. He walked over and took the letter from the bird.

"What do they want?" He went over to the green couch and sat down. He opened the letter and began to read.

_Draco, It has come to our attention that Amelia is not in Gryffindor. Though this would usually cause us to forbid you from seeing her, we have decided to give her a chance. Also, why have you not written to your father and I. We would like it if you started writing more. If you don't we may have to start reducing your allowance. Have you heard anything from Amelia if she is coming for holiday break or not? Please let us know soon. Love Mum and Dad_

Draco placed the letter on the cushion next to him. He would write back later but at that moment he didn't feel like it. He laid his head back and closed his eyes. He dreamed of Amelia walking towards him in a field covered in snow. She had a blue jacket on with a white fur hood. She had blue earmuffs on and she was smiling at him. She mouthed something to him but he couldn't hear it. When he asked her to repeat herself he still couldn't hear her. He kept asking and couldn't hear anything. All of a sudden he felt someone shake him, he opened his eyes and saw Goyle standing next to him.

"What do you want?" Draco stood up and stretched.

"you missed transfiguration's. And I figured I would let you know that Amelia wasn't there either."

Draco looked at him "Really? Its been like two hours. Who could she be talking to." He grabbed the letter from the couch and started to head to Gryffindor tower.

"Who are you? Are you the one who has been writing to me?" Amelia asked

"No you'll meet them in due time. My name is Narcissa, I'm Dracos mother." She walked over and held out her hand for Amelia to shake.

"Oh...its nice to meet you ma'am" She shook her hand and smiled.

"I should say the same. You are much more beautiful in person then in the picture we were sent." She walked over to the couch in Dumbledores office and motioned for Amelia to sit down next to her.

Amelia sat down next to her. "May I ask what brings you here?"

"I'm happy you did. When I heard of your accident I felt that I should come and see how you are. Also to see how the bracelet looked on you."

"Oh, well thank you. I'm feeling much better actually" she held her wrist up so that Narcissa could see the bracelet.

"Ah it looks great on you. Amelia have you thought about the invitation to come to the house this holiday season?"

Amelia looked at her "I have ma'am and I would love to. However, I need to discuss things with my parents when I go home for thanksgiving. To be honest I'll probably have to make a deal with them for the holidays."

"Ah yes, Draco told us about you leaving for a few days."

"Yea, I was actually hoping he would be able to go with me. So that he can meet my parents."

"Well, ill talk to his father about it. I don't think there will be a problem with it." She took Amelias good hand. "Now tell me about yourself. What is your family like?"

Amelia smiled "Well I'm from a small town in Vermont called Northfield. Its in the country which makes it slightly easier to practice my flight patterns. I have an older brother and a baby sister."

"Are they both wizards?"

"Well I'm not sure about my sister as she is only 3, but my brother is. However,well he wanted to be a part of the US military instead of a wizard. So he went to Grimwood for a year then he decided to go to muggle school. He goes to the college in the town. Its called Norwich,its a very prestigious military school. Mom and dad are proud of him so I guess that's all that matters."

Narcissa nodded her head. "That's understandable. Serving ones country no matter which way it is, is a big thing. While you and Draco serve your countries by learning how to control your magic and learn more, others are doing it by joining the army and what not. What do your parents do for a living?"

"Well both my parents work at the American ministry of magic. My mother is an ambassador for America so we don't get to see her that often, and my father has a seat on the legislative board where he actually discusses important issues not only with the magical government but also with the muggle government."

"Wow it sounds like your family is very well off."

"They are. Our manor is large and we have massive land. We have a few horses and a lovely view of the valley that surrounds the school"

"It sounds lovely Amelia." She took a drink of water from the goblet of water that had magically appeared on the table. "Now tell me about you, what are you into? What are your hobbies?How did you end up here?"

Amelia smiled "Well I enjoy reading and I love to sing. I play piano and the violin. I'm sure Draco has told you that I am on the flight squad at my old school."

"That he did. He also said that you are very good.  
"Thank you." She smiled gingerly

"Your very welcome. Now how did you end up here?" Narcissa looked at her quizzically

"Well my mother had done two years here and she kept telling me how amazing this place was. So all of last year I worked very hard to keep my grades up. I took a special test and actually passed it. That summer I got a letter saying that the school had looked over my grades and my test and wanted to interview me. So a few weeks later Dumbledore arrived and interviewed me. I passed and then he sorted me."

"Well that does sound exciting. Do you miss your friends?"

She started to play with her snake necklace "A little but I have made new friends here and I have Draco . There are times when something here will remind me of Grimwood, but then Hermione or Draco or someone else will come along and help me make new memories."

"Well that's good that you have made some new friends." Narcissa looked at the enchanted clock on the mantle of the fireplace. "Oh well it looks like we have been talking for quite a while."

Amelia also looked "Oh I missed transfiguration's. Draco is probably freaking out."

"Well then I wont be keeping you any longer." Narcissa stood up and Amelia did also.

"Until we meet again Amelia" She shook her hand again.

Amelia nodded. "Oh wait!" She took off her snake necklace and handed it to Narcissa. "Could you please give this to my pen pal?"

Narcissa took the necklace and looked at her. "Of course dear." with that Amelia headed down the stairs and started walking to Gryffindor tower.

**Authors Blurp**

**Alright guys time to do a time jump. To be honest they are still in the first month of the school year and well...it needs to get moving so its gonna skip over to the day before Halloween. **

**Sorry for the interruption :)**

**End Authors Blurp**

Amelia ran up to Draco smiling. "Hey baby!" She tackled him and kissed him.

He smiled and laughed. "Why are you in such a good mood?"

"Its the day before Halloween!" She said as she bounced up and down. "This is my favorite holiday!"

"I can tell" He laughed as he placed his hands on her shoulder to stop her from bouncing."Did you have some sugar this morning?"

Amelia giggled "yea, I got a package from the girls in my old house at Grimwood and it was full of my favorite candy."

He laughed and hugged her. "You really know how to make my days brighter don't you."

Amelia blushed and kissed Draco again. "Oh I haven't even told you the best part!"

He looked at her. "Whats the best part?"

"Dumbledore is gonna have a Halloween ball!" She started to bounce again.

"Wow that's amazing babe."

Amelia smiled "Mhmm and its a masquerade ball!"

"Wow, you must be really excited." He grabbed her hand and started to walk towards the courtyard.

"Yea I am, my father is sending me my stuff for the ball. I cant wait for you to see it." She swayed as they walked.

He smiled "I can't wait to see it"

They continued to discuss the ball as they walked to the courtyard. They had an hour before care of magical creatures down at Hagrids hut. Amelia was excited for the class that day. They where learning about her favorite creature unicorns. Though they where to learn about it the next year. However, Hagrid felt that they where ready to learn about them now. Amelia couldn't be any happier. Draco knew how excited she was about getting a hands on lesson with the unicorns. He pulled her down onto the bench with him.

Amelia smiled at him.

He took her hand and looked deep into her eyes. "Amelia my love, I noticed a few weeks ago that your favorite snake necklace was missing. And I know you don't like wearing your family necklace unless its game day or a day with a test. I don't like seeing your neck bare like it is so...close your eyes" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a unicorn necklace. "I got you this to take the place of the necklace you lost." He placed it around her neck. "Open your eyes."

Amelia looked down at the necklace. It was a simple silver unicorn with red eyes. "Oh Draco. I love it! Thank you so much baby." She hugged him and kissed him passionately. "I'll wear it everyday."

The next day Amelia skipped happily down to lunch. She was excited about the night that would be coming. She walked into the cafeteria and saw the entire room decorated for Halloween. She couldn't believe how awesome it looked. She saw the Weasley twins and Hermione waving to her. She walked over to them and sat down next to them. They talked about the night ahead of them and about how all the classes had been canceled just for it. They heard the owl post come in and Amelia watched as two owls came to her. One carrying a package for her from her father and the Malfoy family owl who stayed out of site and dropped the letter down to Amelia. She took both and smiled. She would open the letter later. Amelia placed the package under the table and ate some food before heading up to her room to unpack her costume.

Draco paced back and forth at the bottom of the stairs. All the guys where waiting there for their dates. Draco was anxious to see how Amelia looked, he had heard from a few of the girls who where already done that she looked pretty. He heard heels on the floor and looked at the top of the stairs, all the girls where starting to come down the stairs. He looked for Amelia's long black hair in order to recognize her but he was having no luck. That was until he saw a unicorn necklace twinkling in the light out the corner of his eye he turned his head to the right and saw a girl in an emerald dress with translucent emerald wings on her back. On her face was a lightly painted butterfly that covered everything besides her mouth. She walked down towards Draco. He noticed her black hair was pulled into a half bun and the rest of her hair was in curls. She looked beautiful.

She now stood directly in front of him. "Hi Draco. You look very handsome"

"You look...stunning Amelia." He looked her up and down. The dress fit her perfectly. It flowed on her body amazingly. He loved how the unicorn went perfectly with the dress.

She smiled and kissed him. "Are you ready to go?"

He nodded and took her white gloved hand. He noticed the bracelet on her wrist and smiled. They walked into the ballroom together and instantly started to dance.

It had been two hours since the ball had started and Amelias feet had started to hurt. Draco took her out to the courtyard and they looked up at the night sky together.

"Isn't it beautiful tonight?The full moon is amazing!" Amelia asked him.

"It sure is. But not as beautiful as you." Draco leaned into kiss her.

"Awwwww isnt that so beautifully sickening!" A voice screeched.

Draco turned around and saw his Aunt standing in the Archway.

"Aunt Bellatrix? What are you doing here?" He asked her, looking a bit flustered.

"I heard that you where dating some American rat that was in Gryffindor. I thought I would come to see her." She looked towards Amelia who look slightly confused. "Oh is this her?" She started to walk towards Amelia.

Amelia stood up. "Nice to meet you ma'am. I'm Amelia Roseheart." Amelia put her hand out to shake Bellatrixs. She could tell this wasn't the person she was writing to. She didn't see the necklace.

Bellatrix was directly in front of her by then "I know who you are little rat." She slapped her hand away. "Do you really think you are worthy to be with my nephew? To date someone from the Malfoy family?"

Amelia looked at her. "Well I sincerely care about Draco a lot." She smiled towards Draco who was just tarring at her. A scared look was clearly across his face.

Bellatrix laughed a wicked laugh "Ha! Your out of your American mind! You will never be worthy of dating him! You will never be accepted in this family so just give up girl and go home! Go back to your family in America! Your not wanted here!"

Amelia grabbed her necklace and starred at Bellatrix. "You are wrong ma'am. You don't understand how I feel about him and how he feels about me."

Bellatrix laughed "Ha he doesn't know what he wants!" She reached out and yanked the necklace off of Amelia's neck. She threw it onto the ground and stepped on it.

Amelia starred at Draco who didn't move. She could feel the tears running down her face.

Bellatrix laughed even louder. "See he won't even come to defend you! He doesn't care about you! Now get out of here you American rat!"

Amelia looked to Draco for help but all he could do was just stand there. Amelia ran passed him crying and heading towards the black forest.

Bellatrix screamed a spell at Amelia and she suddenly felt her wings shred. She cried even more. She tripped and fell into the dirt below. She stood up and saw she was covered in dirt. Her dress was torn and her hair was a mess. She continued running through the woods, not sure of where she was going.

Back at the courtyard Draco finally realized what had happened. He looked at his Aunt, trying his hardest not to blow up on her. He couldn't hold it in any longer.

"What the fuck have you done!" He screamed.

"I got rid of that little bitch for you!" Bellatrix laughed.

"Why! I love her!"

"I dont care! You'll find a better Slytherin girl! You'll get over her don't worry." She laughed a high pitch laugh.

"BELLATRIX!" She quickly whipped around and looked towards the voice.

"Ah Severus! Welcome! You missed all the fun!"

Snape walked towards her "What do you mean?" He looked around and saw Draco, he didn't see Amelia though. He looked down and noticed the necklace. "Where is Amelia? Draco!" He looked at him.

"She ran into the black forest." he glared at Bellatrix "Because of her!"

"We need to get her out of there!" Snape yelled as he started walking towards the woods.

Draco looked at him "Why?"

Snape looked back at him "Its not safe on the full moon."  
"What do you me..." Draco was cut off by a high-pitched scream coming from the woods.

Snape took off running towards the woods "AMELIA!"

**Authors Note**

**Soooo...yeah..please don't kill me! **

**I really felt like Amelia was getting through with the family a little too nicely and things where going way to well for the two love birds. **

**To be honest I almost made this chapter a lot shorter then it is and I wasn't going to tell you who she met but I figured you where going to kill me so...yeah...Cant believe I got yet another one done in one night. To be honest I might not be able to get you another one tomorrow just cause I have to put my cat to sleep so friday may not hold a new chapter for you. **

**Fav and Review!**


	10. A Choice

**Authors Note**

**-dies- This is prolly the one chapter that has taken a lot out of me to write. I cant count how many times a restarted it. I had no clue to be honest where I wanted it to go. I have been listening to Vic Mignogna (listen to it!) music and Tom feltons(listen to it!) actual music so much I am positive my family is going to choke me. I finally figured out where I wanted this to go.**

**Alsooooo the story got another follower and so:**

**IswearImUp2NoGood- I love your name first off. Also you get a lovely Chocolate Chip Cookie for following the story. :) I loved the rather long review also. Yes Draco can be stupid but its what makes him...him. Thank you for the cat comment also, she is in a better place now with my best friends cat and her mom. And I am very happy that you like the little breaks. I feel like ya'll deserve a little break her and then when reading lol, and im very happy that you like the story so far!**

**MOR21- Who did you think it was? And im sorry I made you wait so long for the update.**

**Well I really hope all of you enjoy this chapter. So I give you...**

**Chapter 9- A choice**

Draco turned to follow after Snape. He stopped and turned towards Bellatrix who was laughing."If I where you, I would leave." He glared at her. "I'll also be telling my father about this."

He quickly ran after Snape following the path into the Black forest. He heard a howl and then another scream that was quickly cut off. "Amelia!"

Amelia turned and saw a dark figure following her. "Who are you?" She continued to run. Amelia tripped over a root and slid on her knees. She heard the figure get closer and closer. She scrambled off the ground and continued deeper into the forest. She stopped and looked around. The figure had stopped...she sighed and leaned onto a near by tree. Her knees where bleeding from the fall and her dress was completely destroyed, her waist could be seen on one side and there where rips all over the bottom. She sighed and ripped her dress some more to wrap her knees with. As she was finishing she heard a twig snap. She slowly turned around and saw something that looked kind of like an overgrown chihuahua that was half human facing the other way. She tried to slowly back away but accidentally stepped on a twig. The figure quickly turned around and looked at Amelia. It howled then charged at her.

"Oh come on!" Amelia quickly turned around and took off deeper into the woods. She came into a clearing and looked around. She didn't have her wand on her. She had seen no reason to bring it and also didn't have a place to store it. She looked around for something to defend herself with. She saw a branch and quickly ran over to it. Just as she was about to grab it she felt something breathing on her neck. She turned around and saw the beast. She was about to scream when the beast knocked her across the field and unconscious.

Draco took off into the woods. He heard yet another howl and turned towards it. He could see a clearing up ahead. He ran towards it and noticed two figures in it. One was small and the other was tall. He tried to quietly approach, he heard something like a scream then saw the small figure fly across the clearing. He ran towards the figure, halfway there he noticed it was Amelia. He bolted over to her. He was just leaning down to her when he heard something coming up behind him. He turned around and noticed a tall figure coming towards him. It was just about to swipe at him when I bolt of light flew past him. He looked in the direction it came and noticed Snape running across the field towards him.

"Draco get Amelia up to the school!" Snape ran pass him and after the creature that was now heading deeper into the woods.

"But professor!"

"No buts now go!" He ran off into the woods.

Draco looked around. He lifted Amelia and headed back up to the school. "Help!" He yelled as he got closer. He could tell that no one could hear him. He remembered the wand in his pocket and pulled it out. He cast a spell and a loud booming noise sounded and a flash of green streamed out of his wand.

Hagrid was standing in the doorway when he heard a loud booming noise coming from outside. He went outside and noticed a green light in the sky. He walked towards it and quickly ran towards Draco when he noticed him. He picked up Amelia and looked at Draco.

"What happened?" He asked

"There was something out there in the woods. Snape is going after it but still...it attacked her."

"Why was she out there in the first place? You know the rules."

"I upset her and she ran. This is all my fault." He looked at her limp body.

"I have a feeling headmaster will want to talk to you later. For now I say go to your common room and wait." He walked inside and brought Amelia to the infirmary.

Draco sat on the green couch in front of the fireplace and looked at the picture in his hands. It was the picture they had sent to his parents. He laughed at the immense size of his sweeter on her. He rubbed his head, he had really screwed up hadn't he. He couldn't believe that he didn't stop Bellatrix from insulting Amelia. He looked at the clock it had been two hours since he had gotten back with her and Snape wasn't back yet and no one had come back from the dance. He laid down on the couch and sighed. He soon fell asleep.

He dreamed of Amelia and him sitting in a snowy field. She was wearing that blue coat again and everything was the same as before. He took her hand in his and kissed it. He noticed a bracelet slide down and thought nothing of it. He watched as the snow fell all around them. He leaned back and pulled Amelia with him. She smiled and laid down next to him. He took her hand and put up towards the sky with his. He noticed on the bracelet a third charm. A simple silver heart. He touched it and noticed it was warm instead of cold. He turned over and looked at Amelia. He tried to ask her where it had came from but nothing came out. He tried again and again but still nothing came out. He was about to try again when he felt someone shake him.

He woke up to find Snape standing over him.

"What do you want?" He asked him in a rather grumpy voice

"Headmaster Dumbledore would like to see you, that's what." Snape said as he pulled him off the couch."Now lets go."

They got up to Dumbledore's office where Hagrid and Mcgonagle where also waiting for him.

"Draco we would like to ask you some questions." Dumbledore said as he motioned for Draco to sit down.

"I already know what your going to ask and I'll be completely honest with you."

Snape looked at him a bit surprised.

He took a deep breath. "Me and Amelia where outside just talking when...well when a family member of mine popped up and she said some pretty horrible things to Amelia. I just stood by listening and not doing a thing. Amelia looked to me for help and I just watched. Amelia got upset and ran off into the woods where something...I don't know what it was attacked her." He looked down."And it was my fault. This whole thing is my fault, Amelia is hurt because I didn't protect her...because...because I didn't stand up for her to my Aunt." he looked up at McGonagle. "How is she?"

She looked at him "She hasn't woken up yet and she has lost a lot of blood."

"This is all my fault." he started to cry. "I need to start standing up for her. I should of. I'm a horrible boyfriend." He looked at the teachers. "Am I able to see her?"

Snape shook his head. "I don't think its wise, you should wait till she is out of the infirmary this time."

"But I need to see her!"Draco jumped up.

"No Draco! She has been through enough and from what you just told us I don't think it would be wise for you to see her." McGonagle said with a stern voice.

"but I ne..."

"No you don't Draco. You need to focus on your grades." Snape said as he walked over to Draco. "Listen, everything is going to be fine. Just give her time."

Draco looked up at him. "Alright, I trust you."

**Authors Blurb**

**Alright everyone. Stand up, do 5 jumping jacks. Now spin around. And grab some water. :) **

**Only a little bit more to go.**

**A few days later**

It was dinner time and Draco was trying to eat. All he was able to pull off was a few bites. He poked at the rest of it. He hadn't been able to eat that much since the day he upset Amelia. So much had been racing through his mind. He had sent a letter to his parents immediately about what had happened and supposedly his parents had dealt with Bellatrix. He knew that that should have made him happy but it didn't. The only thing he knew that would make him happy would be Amelia forgiving him. He sighed and looked around the great hall. Everyone was so happy, and there he was being . He looked towards the door and noticed Amelia walking into the room. His heart skipped a beat. He waved to her but she only looked away. He watched as she walked towards her friends and sat down with them. He saw her smile and laugh a little bit. He tried waving to her again but got no where. She just glanced at him then turned away. Draco stood up and walked over to Amelia. He tapped her on her shoulder.

"What do you want?" Amelia asked looking stern.

Draco noticed how her face was still cut up and the bandage around her arm. "Can we have a talk?"

Amelia looked at Cho and Hermione who both nodded. "Sure" She stood up and walked out into the hall with him.

"Amelia, about what happened Halloween night."

"Draco..I think we should just end this. Before any more damage is done." She looked at him, tears slowly forming in her eyes.

"What...what do you mean?" He looked at her confused as ever. "Amelia, I'm sorry...I should have stood up for you, I know that now."

"Its too late though Draco. You made it very clear how you feel about me that night. I really thought what everyone had said about you was wrong. But now I know. They where right. You are heartless, you only use people." She started to take the bracelet off her wrist. "Thank you for all the fun we had, but please" She handed him the bracelet. "Understand that this is for the best." She turned to walk to Gryffindor common room. "I'll see you around." She then took off for the common room, not looking back. She didn't want him to see her crying.

Draco looked at the bracelet in his hand. He looked up and watched Amelia run out of his life. Tears began to fall from his eyes. He had just lost probably the best thing to happen to him. All because he was an idiot. He turned to walk to back to his own common room. He was Halfway there when he ran into Harry.

"Hey Draco, you hear? Amelia is awake and walking around." Harry noticed Draco's tears. "Whoa, hey man whats up?"

"I just saw Amelia. You should go to your common room. I think she needs someone right now."

"Well then why don't you go see her, she is your girlfriend."

"Not anymore." He took off down the hall, more tears falling from his eyes. He ran into Slytherin common room and up to his room. Shutting the door, shutting out the world.

Harry knocked on Amelia's door.

"Come in"

He walked in and saw Amelia petting her cat and a large pile of tissues next to her.

"Amelia what happened?"

"I broke up with Draco." She looked up at him.

He walked over and sat on the bed next to her. "Why?"

"Because of what happened Halloween night."

"Well what happened?" He put his arm around her and listened as Amelia told him everything.

"Well he really did mess up. But don't you think you should give him another chance?"

"I don't think so harry. That was just too hurtful." She sat up. "I need time to figure everything out."

Harry nodded in agreement. Amelia yawned and Harry stood up.

"You look tired. Get some sleep and tomorrow you can try to figure things out."

"Alright Harry. Thank you for listening by the way." She smiled at him.

"Its nothing, I'll always be there for my friends." He opened the door. "Goodnight Amelia"

"Goodnight Harry." She watched as Harry closed the door. She then pulled a picture out of the drawer next to her bed. She smiled as a tear rolled down her face. She fell asleep holding onto the picture of her and Draco.

**Author note**

**Alright so I really,really,really hope you guys liked this chapter. God only knows I worked my but off on it. **

**Fav and Review**

**P.S Ill start working on the next chapter as soon as I post this so review right away and ill try to post it by mornin! Also tell me what you think of the artists mentioned at the beginning of the chapter.**


	11. Crazy Ideas

**Alright so just to give all of you lovely followers a heads up, I will be returning to college next week. Now I will be working on the story still, I promise not to disappear like I did last time. I'm going to try to get at least one more chapter up before I head back. Maybe two if I have the time.**

**There was yet another person to follow the story :) which makes me happy! So...**

**mackenzie13123 you get a cupcake! (I like to mix things up here and there lol)**

**LiGhTeNbOlTs you also get a cupcake, but it has a cherry cause of an awesome, and rather long, review. I must tell you I was laughing my butt of reading your review. I have heard of that song and its one of my favorite songs lol. However, please don't stare at the screen for to long, it will give you headaches. :(**

**BTW,This chapter takes place about 6 days after the break up. So its November 6. **

**Chapter 10- Crazy Ideas**

Amelia walked into the potions room. Her hair was tied up and she looked tired. She walked pass Draco, not glancing at him once. She sat down next to Hermione and started whispering with her. Draco watched as she walked by him,he could smell her pomegranate perfume. It made him want her back even more. Amelia hadn't spoken to him in days,it made him even more upset. He knew he had to figure out how to get her back. He feared that when she went back that she would find someone else.

Amelia looked down at Draco, she noticed how he was slouching in his chair. She remembered how she used to poke at him during class to sit up. She laughed a little and went back to taking notes. 10 minutes later Snape took the students into the lab. He had a plan and hopefully it would work, he didn't like seeing his god son depressed and he knew Amelia was still upset.

As they walked in Snape handed each student a different colored vial. Every student got one but little did the students know that Snape had put two of each color into the mix. As each student went and stood by their friends he looked around. Amelia and Draco where holding the same color,it was perfect.

"Alright now everyone look at the color you have. Now find the person with the same color. They will be your partner for the next few classes as we work on some potions." He said watching as people paired up.

Amelia looked at the color she had, Red, she looked around the room for the person she had to be paired up with. She scanned the room, out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of red. She walked over to him. As she got closer she noticed who it was. He shot a death glare at nape who smiled back at her.

"Is there a problem Ms. Roseheart?" He asked slyly.

"No sir" She walked towards Draco "Not at all" She tapped on Dracos shoulder and stood next to him.

Draco felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Amelia standing next to him. He could tell she wasn't to happy about it, but he knew that Amelia would have to talk to him at some point in the next few days. The thought of that was enough to make him smile.

"Alright students, today you will be working on a simple Shrinking potion. In front of you you will see all the ingredient need and on the other side of the room there are full grown rats fresh from the forest for you to test them on. You have thirty minutes so begin." He sat down at the desk in the room and watched as everyone began to work.

Amelia picked up her book and flipped to the page about the Shrinking potion. She placed it in the middle of them both then started reaching for the ingredients. Draco looked at the list and also grabbed for a few ingredients. As he was reaching for the rat spleen and decided to try to talk to Amelia.

"So hows quidditch going?" He looked at Amelia for an answer but got nothing. He sighed and added the rat spleen. He looked at the book and noticed how it said not to put to much leach juice for the potion would not settle into the purple color it should be. He remembered how Amelia got about her potions being perfect. He smiled as he got ready to pour in the leach juice. As Amelia put the last of the Daisy root in Draco began to pour.

Amelia watched as Draco started to add the leach juice. She soon noticed that he was about to put in too much.

"What are you doing! Your going to put too much in." She grabbed the bottle from him and sat it down on the table. She watched as the potion went from its purple color to a bright pink. She shot him a death glare."Just don't touch anything. I'll start a new batch, if anything take this one and get rid of it." She handed him the cauldron and watched as he walked to the drain. Amelia started the new batch. She watched as the cauldron began to bubble with the rat spleen in it. She placed the daisy root in and the skinned shrivelfig. She looked up and saw Draco finishing up cleaning the other cauldron. She felt horrible for yelling at him, bu honestly it was easy to see that he was adding to much. She had to admit she was happy to be working with him, she just didn't want to show it. She knew it was stupid and childish but she couldn't help it. She knew she missed his arms around her and the kisses but he had made it clear how he felt about her. She sighed and poured a small amount of leach juice into the cauldron.

Draco walked back over to where Amelia was, he sat the cauldron down on the desk as Amelia poured the last of the potion into the vial. He took the vial from Amelia and looked at her. She motioned to the rats and started to walk over. Draco followed behind her and poured some of the potion onto the rat. They both stood there and watched as the rat turned back into a pup.

Snape watched also and marked in his book that they had successfully completed the potion. He got up and walked over to them.

"Hello Amelia...Draco. Good job on the potion. Hand me your vial and you can leave early. Amelia I know you have a match later so you should go eat and get ready. As for you Draco I do believe you have a late paper to work on."

Amelia handed him the vial and went back to her desk. Draco watched as she picked up her books, he wanted to talk to her but he could tell she didn't want to talk to him. He sighed as Amelia walked pass him and into the hall. He went to grab his stuff from his desk and head out, Snape stopped him on his way out. .

"Draco, I hope you understand why I paired you two up."

"Not really sure."

Snape sighed "You will figure it out soon enough...hopefully"

Draco looked at him confused as ever. "Well I'm gonna go now. I'll see you later coach."

Draco turned and walked out into the hall. He stopped and went back into the room, he went to his desk and grabbed his notebook. He looked in it and made sure the thing he had been working on was still in there.

He had heard about the talent show two days before and knew that Amelia would be there. He had gotten an idea and started working on his talent immediately. He knew that it was going to blow Amelia away. It was the perfect plan to get her back.

Amelia was walking through the courtyard when she was stopped by Alex Jamison, he was a 2nd year hufflepuff that she had been tutoring for a few days.

"Hey Amelia, Thanks for the help with my transfiguration's homework last night."

Amelia smiled "Its nothing, Ill help you later tonight with your herbology."

"That would be great! I'm still not getting the mandrake plant." He gave her a hug.

Draco walked into the courtyard. He was going to go down to the lake and think for a while. He accidentally tripped and dropped his potions book. As he bent down to pick it up he saw Amelia hugging someone else. He heard her say that she would see him later that night after her match. His heart dropped, she had already moved on. There was no getting her back now.

Amelia waved bye to Alex as he headed to his next class. She noticed Draco starring at her, his books in the dirt. She sighed and walked over to help him. She bent down and picked up his potions notebook. Draco looked up at her as she leaned down to help him. Amelia smiled at him and went to hand him his notebook, as she was about to hand it to him when a piece of paper fell out. Amelia looked down at it and Draco started to blush. She noticed her name on the top, she picked it up and read a part of it.

"_I'm so so sad to Ever hurt hurt hurt you I'm more afraid of losing you than anything before "_

She looked up at him. "Draco...did you write this?"

He took the paper from her "I wrote it for you but its obvious you've already moved on." He stood up and began to walk away.

"Draco wait! What do you mean already moved on?" She looked at him confused.

" I saw you hugging that guy and you told him you would see him later tonight."

"Are you serious? That's Alex I tutor him." She stood up. "Besides why does it matter if I moved on?"

"Because...because" He looked at her.

"Because why Draco?" She could feel herself starting to get angry.

"Because...because I still care about you...that's why."

"You still care about me? That's a lie." She glared at him. "If you still cared about me then you would have stood up for me that night."

"Amelia I know I was stupid for not standing up for you. I know that, I feel horrible about it too. If I would have stood up for you then you wouldn't have been attacked by that thing. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me Amelia, Please."

Amelia looked at him "I don't know Draco, I need time to really think about this. I cared so much for you and I would have done anything for you. But when you just stood there and let your Aunt insult me like that. I lost all trust and faith in you that I had." She walked up to Draco. "Give me some time to think Draco." She hugged him then ran off to the field to practice.

Draco sighed and looked down at the ground he noticed something shining. He reached down and noticed that it was the necklace he had given Amelia. He picked it up and noticed that the chain was broken and the charm was scratched up and dirty. He took it and place it in his pocket. He picked up his stuff and headed to the Slytherin common room. He had another idea that he hoped would work.

**A few hours later**

Amelia was heading down to the locker room to finish getting ready for the match. She had had a while to think about everything. She still wasn't sure what to do yet but she knew that she would have to make her mind up sooner or later. She got into the room and noticed Snape in the room.

"Professor? Whats going on?" She set her bag down on the bench.

"Amelia please sit down." He motioned for her to sit on the bench.

Amelia looked at him and sat down. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, I wanted to talk to you about you and Draco."

"Professor please" She went to stand up.

"Amelia he told us what happened. I know Bellatrix and if you knew what she could do you would have understood why Draco didn't act. Amelia he went into the forest after you. He was ready to fight that beast in order to protect you." He sat down next to Amelia.

"I...I didn't know that." She looked at him.

Snape took her hand "I know I can't make you chose him, but fully think about all the good times you two have had together, opposed to the bad times."

She looked down. "There was the train ride, and that day in the rain. When I woke up and he was there in the infirmary with me. That one time we took a walk through hogsmeade and he got chocolate frog ice cream all over his face." She laughed and smiled. "When he gave me my unicorn necklace. How much fun we had during the ball. Even when he tripped over his feet and stepped on my feet." She looked up at Snape.

"Now how many bad times did you have?"

She thought about it for a second. "One, that night when we went into the courtyard." She shook her head. "Ugh.. I over reacted. Draco was going to explain it to me that day I broke up with him. I was just so mad at him. I should have listened first."

Snape stood up and walked towards the door. "It seems you have figured things out a bit more. Hopefully that will be enough for you to make a proper decision. Good luck today." He walked out of the tent and up to the teachers box.

Amelia watched as he walked away. She stood up to start getting dressed for her game, they where going against ravenclaw that day and she was slightly nervous. The Ravenclaws used logic in order to plan their flight patterns. She knew it would be a miracle if they won. On top of trying to figure things out for the match she also was trying to figure out what to do. Her mind was spinning in circles.

"Amelia its time lets go." Oliver handed her her broom. They walked up to the field with the rest of team and when they where called they took off.

**Authors Blurb**

**For the sake of moving the story along. And the fact that I really don't want to look up all the players from the Ravenclaw team, I will not be writing about the match like I did last time. Ill put in a few things here and there but that's really about it.**

**Alright sorry for the interruption. :)**

**End Blurb**

The game had been going for half an hour and no one had score. It was getting colder and Amelia was starting to get slightly tired. She was starting to get distracted by everything going on around her. One of the chasers from the other team flew by her with the ball and she quickly remembered what she was doing. She went after them with no second thought. She was getting back into her zone. She was going to be the one to get the first goal in, she knew she could do it! Nothing was going to distract her, she was totally in the zone. Amelia flew by the Sytherin stands and noticed something flashing at her. She looked at it quickly and noticed that it said "Amelia, I'm Sorry" . Amelia smiled and continued after the ball.

The game ended about three hours afterwords and Amelia was wiped. They had just barely one the match, they had won by twenty points. Amelia knew she should head up to the showers but she needed to do something first. She watched as all the students filed out of the stands and back to their common rooms. Amelia smiled as Draco walked by the trophy cabinet. Amelia snuck up behind him and pulled him behind the closest column.

Draco wiped around to see who had pulled him and was surprised to see Amelia. "You saw it?"

Amelia smiled and nodded.

Draco looked at her. "And?"

Amelia smiled even bigger and pulled Draco into her and kissed him. "I forgive you."

Draco stood there shocked. "Wait...that really worked?"

"Well it helped me make my final decision. Snape came and talked to me before the match. He really helped me to make up my mind. I realized that I couldn't let that one bad thing influence everything that we had gone through together. I can't let one bad thing out weigh all the good things."

Draco smiled and kissed her. "Does that mean we are.."

"As long as you want me back." She looked at him.

"Of course I want you back." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace. "I do believe this belongs to you." He smiled and handed it to Amelia.

She giggled and put it on. "I missed this necklace, but more importantly. I missed you."

"I missed you more Amelia." He kissed her again and pulled away.

She laughed and looked at him. "Can I go shower?" She laughed some more.

Draco nodded "Yea I think you should. No offense babe but you smell horrible!"

Amelia smiled and got ready to head up to the showers. She stopped and looked back at Draco. "I'm glad we are back together."

"So am I" He smiled.

Amelia headed up to the showers, the whole time smiling.

**Authors Note**

**-Passes out- Finally! I couldn't just let them end. The story is about them remember. Lol so yes they are back together but isn't that how relationships that are meant to be work? So hopefully you wont kill me...please don't**

**Holly crap did Snape give out good relationship advice? Geez I need to write more when im tired, that stuff was great. **

**So as stated in the beginning ill try to get one more up before I leave on the 26th. Then it will prolly go to one a week. **

**Review and let me know what you think! :3**


	12. Greetings

**Authors Note**

**As I promised here is the last one before I go back to school. Then the schedule will switch over to one a week. I would also like to let you know that the story is not ending. I had a person ask me and I promise that there is quite a bit I would still like to write. **

**I took the time the other night to reread through all these chapters...especially my earlier ones before I disappeared and wooooow has my writing changed. I also realized that I always tried to make them jut slightly funny. I'm gonna try to get back to that, but to a certain extent.**

**Also there where two new followers and yet another hilarious review soooo...**

**libblyloo- Heres a chocolate frosted Brownie! And I will try to have fun...only as much as one can have writing essays and what not .**

**Flurry of freezing Flames- I love that movie,they did an amazing job on it. And heres a brownie!**

**LiGhTeNbOlTs- You should know that you made it to my facebook status for the hilarious review and I think that would be hilarious if that happened. I'm not going anywhere don't worry:) And I have ADHD also! (hint the random interruptions)**

**Also this chapter takes place two days before Amelia leaves for America, that's right halfway through this chapter,maybe sooner, you are gonna learn about Amelia's family. **

**Sooooo here is chapter 11.**

**Enjoy :3**

**Chapter 11-Greetings**

Draco ran down the hall towards Amelia, He was completely out of breath. He had been trying to find Amelia all day and surprisingly she was harder to find then normal.

"Amelia wait up!"

Amelia turned around and waved at him. "Oh hi Draco! Whats up?" She watched as he tried to catch his breath. "Why are you out of breath?"

He looked at her. "I've been trying to find you all day! Where have you been?"

"Oh you know, a little bit here a little bit there" She smiled at him.

"Oh yea totally!"

"Why did you need to find me so badly?"She grabbed his hand and started to walk to the great hall for dinner.

"I need to know what to pack. Whats the weather like there? What will we be doing?"He tried to keep up with her. She was walking a lot faster then he could keep up with.

She laughed "Well its near northern New York so there would be snow on the ground already. And I'll probably take you around and show you the town and school where my brother goes to."

"Oh, I didn't think it would be like that already**." **He walked with her into the great hall.

"Yeah, its a pretty natural thing actually." She laughed "Now if there was sunlight and like 70 degree weather, well then it would be odd for us."

Draco laughed and looked at her. "I'm really excited to be going with you and meeting your family. I've never been to America, It's going to be exciting."

"I think you'll like it. Oh and don't forget to get all your homework from your teachers tomorrow."She sat down on the bench next to Harry and Ron.

"Thats you, always focused on school." He sat down next to her.

She giggled and kissed him. "Always" She turned and started grabbing some food.

Draco laughed and grabbed food himself. He was starving.

The next day went by in a flash. Draco woke up,went to all of his classes,got a huge pile of homework and hung out with Amelia. He had Quidditch practice and dueling club practice. He got help on one of his assignments and even managed to write a letter to his parents. As for Amelia the day couldn't have gone any slower. The team was upset that she would be missing two practices while she was gone. The students that she tutored where worried about how it would affect their homework grades and so much more. She tried to figure out why everyone was upset and freaking out. She was only leaving for three days. By the time Amelia wanted to go to bed she still had to pack her own stuff for the trip. Amelia yawned as she quietly packed her stuff. She tossed a couple pf jeans and t-shirts into her bag and a couple pairs of extra socks. Everything else she would need was in her closet at home.

By the time she had finished she only had about 5 hours to get some sleep. Sometimes she hated being so precise when it came to packing. She nuzzled down into her bed and slept for the little bit of time she had. All the while dreaming about Draco and how her family would react.

**Authors blurb**

**So for those of you who haven't figured it out or didn't want to look it up. Northfield and Norwich both exist I have been there multiple times. Its actually where my boyfriend (I get all my really sappy stuff from him) goes to school at and I go to school about an hour away in NY. I have lived in Northern NY for 14 of my 18 year life. What I will write about the area and everything is about as true as I can get it. The weather here does suck and we experience 2 of the 4 seasons yearly. Those being Summer and ….Winter. 9 out of the 12 months there is snow on the ground. It start usually Halloween night and continues well pass mothers day, Northfield being so close gets hit with everything we get hit with. In fact I can usually sit in my school cafe and watch it snow in Vermont. That's how close it is. Kinda like how Sara Palin can see Russia from her backyard. And this pass year we did have 70 degree weather about two weeks before thanksgiving...it was scary to all of us.**

**Here is a quick college tip BTW: If you live fairly close to your parents and know that you will be going home before the snow falls, then leave your stuff at home and do a trade when you come home with your summer stuff. It saves space in your dorm and your roommate will appreciate it.**

**Alright back to the story**

**End Authors blurb**

Amelia woke up and looked out the window. It was a clear day at Hogwarts. But what about at her home? Probably snowing like there is no tomorrow. She laughed at the thought and started to get dressed. She tossed on some jeans and a t-shirt. She grabbed Izzy who reluctantly meowed in approval of going home. She tossed her hair up in a ponytail and headed out the dorms. She waved bye to Hermione and went down to Dumbledore's office. She had to use floo powder to go home and was only able to do that from his office. She walked up to the statue and waited for Draco to show up. She sat on the bottom step and waited for him. She could feel herself starting to drift off back to sleep. She was crazy tired but she knew she had to get home early to help start preparing for thanksgiving.

Draco ran down to meet Amelia. He had overslept by an hour and was probably gonna get a death glare from Amelia. He felt horrible for not being there on time. Hopefully Amelia had waited for him. He turned the corner and saw Amelia sleeping on the bottom step, her cat in her lap curled up asleep also. He smiled and ran up to her.

"Amelia..." He shook her. "Amelia, Baby wake up." He heard her mumble a bit. "Amelia!"

Amelia quickly jumped up and hit Draco in the face, again. "Shit! Draco I am so sorry!" She sat Izzy down on the steps and checked Draco's face. It was red and probably was going to bruise. That was going to be fun to explain to her family. "Well its going to swell but that's about it baby." She kissed him. "Sorry again"

He smiled at her "Its fine, should have learned from the last time." He laughed and picked up his bag. "You ready to go?"

Amelia nodded and picked up her bag and Izzy. She started up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. Draco grabbed her hand. " Hey babe..do you think they'll like me?"

She stopped and looked at him "I think they will love you!" She ran the rest of the way up the stairs all the while dragging Draco with her.

When they got to the top of the stairs Amelia lightly knocked on the door and waited for Dumbledore to let them in. She smiled when the door opened. "Hello professor. We are ready to go!"

"Well then. Come this way." He walked over to his fireplace and Amelia and Draco happily followed.

Amelia stepped into the fireplace first. "Oh Draco my home is called Sparrows keep." She laughed. "My father named it. See you in a bit." She grabbed some floo powder from Dumbledore. "Oh yea. I'll bring you back some home cooking professor." She picked up the powder and threw it down. "SPARROWS KEEP" in a giant flash of green Amelia was gone. Draco quickly followed suite and was gone in a matter of seconds.

The first thing Draco saw when he arrived at Amelia's was her in a headlock.

"Andrew let me go!" Amelia shouted as her brother started rubbing her head.

"Who are you?" A little girl asked as she poked at Draco.

Amelia looked up and saw Draco. She looked up at her brother who was distracted and quickly tickled his sides. He abruptly let go and watched as Amelia ran over to Draco. "This is Draco...my boyfriend." She smiled and picked up her little sister. "This is Anela and this is my brother Andrew." She pointed over to him. She pulled him out of the fireplace. "Are mom and dad downstairs?"

"Yeah. And mom ain't happy your late. Dad ran into town to pick up some more lasagna noodles so he'll be back later." Andrew walked over to Draco. "So this is him? Hmmm" He looked him over. "Well he definitely isn't anything compared to Josh but oh well." He punched his little sister and walked out of the room. "Oh yeah mom said he could stay in the room next to yours." Amelia smiled and looked at Draco. "Of course since Anela got my room I am now in the room on the other side of Draco." He laughed and walked out the door.

Amelia frowned "Gah! That loser!" She set her sister down and started out to her room. "Come along Draco. Guess ill show you to your room. She walked out into the hall and Draco followed.

Draco jaw nearly hit the floor when he got into the hall. In front of him was a huge window that looked out over a valley that was covered in snow. There where tree's everywhere covered in snow and Draco thought he saw a weird thing in the yard. He poked Amelia.

"What is that?"He pointed to it.

She looked and started to laugh. Before she could say anything Anela came up to him and tugged on his shirt. "Thats a deer! Daddy gets them for us sometimes!" She pulled on his shirt to pull him downstairs. "I'll show you daddy's toys!"

Draco looked back at Amelia. She laughed and took his bag. "Go ahead I'll catch up. I'll show you your room later." She started walking down the hall to her room. "Anela be nice to him."

"I will ne-ne" She walked down the stairs pulling Draco behind him.

As Draco walked behind Anela he looked around the house. He saw pictures of the family everywhere. There was a picture of Amelia holding a bow and arrow and shooting at a hay barrel, and another one of her brother holding her over his head. He laughed at one where Amelia and Anela where covered in flour. He saw one of a stern looking man and a petite woman standing next to each other, they looked happy. The man had deep brown eyes and a strong build. The woman had green eyes and long black hair. It wasn't as long as Amelia's but it was close. He noticed a couple of game heads on the wall, a deer here and a bear there. He was surprised at all the stuff. He walked behind Anela who walked up to a wooden cabinet. Anela opened it and Draco was surprised to see three big guns.

"Daddy uses these to get the deer! He even shot a beer once! Thats him over there!" She pointed to the beer on the wall. "Daddy likes his guns."

"Anela stop it." She walked over to her. "How about you go into the kitchen. Grab grandmas cookbook and pick out one of her cookie recipes, and I will help you make some. Ok?"

Anela nodded and ran into the kitchen. Amelia laughed and pulled Draco into her. She went into kiss him. All of a sudden she felt something hit the back of her head.

"What the heck!" She turned around and saw her brother on the staircase with a rubber band at the ready. She looked down and noticed one on the ground. She quickly remembered her dads stash and quickly ran over to his desk. She pulled open the top drawer and grabbed the rubber bands. She loaded one on her fingers and aimed at her brother.

"You really want to battle me? Don't you remember what happened last time?" She glared at him. "You really want to have welts the first day of break." She raised an eyebrow at him.

Draco stood on the side with a confused yet terrified look on his face **(o.0 - confused yet terrified). **Andrew noticed the off in lala land Draco and saw it as an opportunity. He quickly jumped of the stairs and grabbed him from behind. He put him in a military headlock and aimed his rubber band finger gun at him. "Lower your rubber band or else Blondie gets it."

Amelia looked at him. "You wouldn't"

He laughed and looked at her. "Wanna bet?"

Amelia looked at them both. "Hmmm I know one way of settling this."

"You wouldn't!" Andrew glared at her.

She smiled "Wanna bet?"

Andrew looked at her. "Ugh fine you win. You brat!" He let Draco go and fired his rubber band at the dart board on the wall.

Amelia laughed as it completely missed the target. She fired hers and watched as it hit head on. "I always was the better shot. You might have gotten dads strength. But I got moms awesome eyesight!" She grabbed Draco and headed to the kitchen. It was time for mom to meet Draco.

**Authors blurb**

**Alright just a real quick thing.**

**You pronounce Anela's name as A-Knee-La. Something cute I thought of . **

**Back to the story**

**End of Blurb**

Amelia walked into the kitchen. A wall of amazing smells hit her like a ton of bricks. She smiled and dropped Draco's hand. She walked over to a woman cooking at the stove and hugged her from behind.

"Hi mom!" Amelia shouted.

"What the?" The woman turned around "Ah Amelia! My precious girl!" She hugged her.

"Mom..this is Draco" She walked over to him. "Draco this is my mom."

Draco stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you ma'am"

Amelia's mom laughed. "Please call me Antoinette"

Draco looked at her. "umm...ok."

Antoinette walked over to Amelia and hugged her. "We missed having you around here."

"I missed being here mom. I really missed my bed." She laughed.

Her mom rolled her eyes. "you and that bed. Ever since we put the feather down on it you love that thing." She walked back over to her pot and stirred the contents.

Draco sniffed the air and smiled. "What is that awesome smell?" He asked Amelia.

"Well." She walked over and grabbed some of the contents on a spoon. "Try it." She gave the spoon to Draco.

He tasted the sauce that was on the spoon. He smiled as he chewed the piece of meet in it. "This is amazing. What is it?"

Amelia took the spoon from him and put it in the sink. "Its spaghetti sauce and venison meet." She smiled at him.

"Whats Venison?" Draco asked her.

"Oh that's right. Its deer meat." She smiled.

Draco starred at her "Wait you eat dear?"

Amelia nodded "Mhmm, its delicious. Dad goes over to New York every now and then and goes hunting. Then if he kills anything like a turkey or dear. We use it for meat. Its a good way to control the over population and easy way to get meat." She smiled.

"Oh. Thats cool." Draco smiled.

Amelia looked over at her mom. "hey can I go show Draco the horses?"

Antoinette nodded. "Its pretty cold out so give him your brothers jacket to borrow."

Amelia nodded "Yes ma'am. We wont be long."

They turned and walked out of the kitchen. Amelia went to a closet by the door and grabbed a white jacket for herself and a brown jacket for Draco. "Here zip it up all the way. There should be gloves in the pocket. Make sure they are on tight." Amelia tossed her jacket on and zipped it up all the way. She pulled a pair of old work gloves on. She watched as Draco zipped up his jacket and pulled on his gloves. "Alright lets go".

Draco nodded and walked to the door with Amelia. As soon as he opened the door he was hit with a wall of icy coldness. He stepped outside and was amazed at the snow everywhere. Amelia took his hand and walked around to the side of the house. Draco noticed a barn as soon as they turned the corner. Amelia walked through the snow to the barn. It had obviously just snowed and her brother was being to lazy to shovel the pathway. Draco stepped in Amelia's footsteps and followed her all the way to the barn. Amelia opened the door and stepped in. Draco followed and as soon as he did he felt warmth flood him. He inhaled and could smell hay.

Amelia walked over and switched on the lights. Draco noticed that there was hay everywhere. Amelia giggled and walked over to the first horse.

"This is Luna. She's my horse. My dad got her for me a few years ago as a birthday present." She walked down to the rest of the horses. "This is cinnamon, my moms horse. Jolt is Andrews and Magic is my fathers. Anela rides with me." She smiled. "Maybe I'll take you out riding one day.".

Draco smiled "That would be fun. As long as there is a romantic picnic or something waiting for us after."

Amelia laughed and walked over to him. "I do believe that that is a great idea." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. The horses neighed and a cold breeze blew in from outside. Amelia pulled away and looked at him. "You look cold. Your cheeks are all rosy."

"I feel warm. But maybe we should head inside anyway." Draco kissed her hand and started to walk out of the barn.

Amelia quickly pulled him back. " one sec." She looked outside and noticed a car pulling up. "Just like I thought." She snuck out of the barn and had Draco crouch low. She pulled her hood up and ran to the side of the house. Draco followed quickly and watched as Amelia made a snowball and watched as the car got closer. When the car stopped Amelia snuck a bit out. Draco noticed how she blended in with the snow. Draco noticed a tall stern man get out of the car. Amelia lifted her snowball and threw it. The man quickly ducked and threw one back at her. It pegged her in the arm. She jumped down lower and crawled in the snow over to the car. The man was looking down trying to get another snowball together. Amelia went to a crouching position and shuffled around behind the man where she tackled him into the snow.

"HI DADDY!" She hugged her dad.

"Finally! My princess is here!" He stood up and lifted her into the air. "Look at how big you've gotten!" He placed Amelia back down.

"Dad I'm not that much bigger!" She hugged him again. "I missed you daddy."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "and I missed you princess. Where did you get those stealthy skills from?"

She smiled. "You of course!" She quickly remembered Draco. "Oh daddy! Meet Draco." She ran over and pulled Draco out from behind the building.

Draco walked over with Amelia to her father. "Hello sir. Its great to finally meet you." He put his hand out for him to shake.

Her father took his hand and shook it. "I'm Alexander. You can call me Mr. R. " He let go of his hand, and started to head up to the house with the groceries. "Amelia has your mom started dinner?"

"Yep and its gonna be awesome! She is making Venison spaghetti!" She jumped with glee and pulled Draco behind her. They walked in the door and started to take off their jackets. Amelia looked down and noticed that she was soaked. She also realized she was freezing now and wanted to find the closest source of warmth. She started to head upstairs. She motioned for Draco to follow and they both went upstairs.

Amelia walked down the hall and pointed to a door. "That's Andrews room." She continued to walk. "This is your room." She opened the door to the room. It was simple and Draco liked it. "That's my room. Come over when your done changing." She walked down and went into her room.

Draco shut the door and looked around the room. There wasn't much to it. A simple room with a queen sized guest bed, a wardrobe and a dresser. He went to his bed and changed into jeans and a plain green shirt. He walked out of his room and down to Amelia's. He knocked lightly on the door and heard her say enter. Draco walked in and saw Amelia laying down on her bed. Her hair was fully down and she was in simple jeans, t-shirt and his sweater. He never got tired of seeing that sweater on her. He came over and sat down next to her. She sat up and her hair moved with her right into her face. She laughed and brushed it out of her face.

"You want some hot chocolate?" She stood up and walked over to an electric teapot and got some water out of it. She poured in the hot coco packs and stirred it up. She put three mini marshmallows in them and walked over to Draco. "Here you go." She sipped some of hers and placed it on the nightstand next to her bed.

"Thanks." He sipped some of his.

Amelia laughed when he pulled his cup away. Draco had gotten foam all over his upper lip. Amelia bent in and licked it off. Draco quickly turned a new shade of red and Amelia laughed even more.

"whats so funny?" He placed his cup on the nightstand.

Amelia laughed even more. "Nothing baby. Nothing at all." She smiled.

Draco laughed. "oh really?" He then started to tickle her.

Amelia was surprised by how daring Draco was to tickle her. She quickly started to fight back. Draco tried to pin her and tickle her but Amelia quickly flipped him and sat on top of him. Draco looked up at her shocked. Amelia leaned down like she was going to kiss him.

"now then. How should I punish you for tickling me?" She smiled. "Oh I got it!" She started tickling him back. They laughed and continued to tickle each other for a while. Amelia then laid down next to Draco in order to catch her breath. She reached down and grabbed the blanket from the end of her bed. She covered herself and Draco with it.

She laid her head down on his chest and listened to his heart beat for a bit. "I'm happy you decided to come." She whispered.

Draco place his hand on her back and began to rub it. "I'm happy I decided to come also. I can tell this is going to be the best three days." Amelia rolled over and looked at the clock. It was already the afternoon and a nap sounded really nice to her. She was slowly starting to fall asleep when she heard Anela come into the room.

"Ne-Ne? Can I lay down with you?" She walked over to the bed.

Amelia sat up. "Of course Anela." She picked her up and placed her under the blanket with her and Draco. Amelia looked up at Draco. "Do you mind?"

He smiled "Of course not baby." He laid down and Amelia and Anela fell asleep with him.

Amelia's dad walked pass her room and noticed the three sleeping. Amelia on one side of Anela and Draco on the other. He smiled slightly and shut the door. He would let them sleep for a bit, before he started to grill Draco.

**Authors Notes**

**-dies- finally done. Seven pages later and im done. Lol. This one really took me a bit. I decided to base the all the same letter family names off my friends family. Everyone even the pets names start with j's...it was hilarious when I first met everyone. Awwww what a cute way to end this chapter. Yes I know its probably odd for Anela to call Amelia Ne-Ne but its something cute I liked so I gave her that nick name. Isn't Anela the cutest? And I really liked how I made them have a rubber band war. Cause I love them. :)**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Review and Fav.**

**P.S. Venison is awesome if you ever get the chance try it. **


	13. Interrogations

**Authors Note**

**Well guess i'm kinda late with this chapter. I'm sorry everyone things have been crazy since I got back. I had to drop a class but add two so my financial aid wont drop me. I'm now stuck taking a late night gym course, and my ex is in like three classes of mine. So things have been pretty hectic lately. Cant really promise if this chapter will be long. Prolly just a drabble on what Draco did at Amelia's place and who he met. The next chapter is where things will start to heat up I think. Can't really give you an estimate tho. I do remember setting this chapter as M so I promise things will get heated up between the two of them.**

**There where two more followers :) So HermioneandMarcus and Maria1415 here is a chocolate brownie with hot fudge on it!**

**To BadassAlec – yea I know lol but come on he had to sooner or later. He wants to see his grandson happy. **

**To LiGhTeNbOlTs (never knew if I told you this or not but my deviantart name is the same capital then lower capital then lower lol) Lol I had that feelin to be honest. Lol you'd prolly still be stopped here in NY to be honest. Cause there would be a warrant out for them to find this AMAZING REVIEWER! Its beautiful to be honest. Northfield is amazing and I love being there. And her house I actually built it on my sims game . gotta love sims2! I haven't had the chance to read that book series yet but I def will. You should check out the Immortal instruments series though. And that really is unbelievable!**

**And So! Chapter 12**

**End Authors Note**

**Chapter 12-Interrogation**

The kids woke up from their nap to Antoinette calling for them. Amelia stood up and grabbed Anela and carried her over to the top of the stairs.

"Yea mom?" She hollered down to her.

"Dinner is almost ready. So wash up and come down." She turned and walked back to the kitchen.

Amelia gently shook her little sister awake. Anela blinked at her and rubbed her eyes.

"Ne-Ne? Whats wrong?"

Amelia knelt down. "Nothing Anela, Its just time to wash up for dinner." She grabbed her hand and walked over to the bathroom and helped her wash her hands. She sent her down to the kitchen and went in to get Draco.

Amelia walked up next to him and gently shook him. She stepped back when he rolled over, she didn't want to get hit like she hit him. Draco rolled over and saw that amazing face that he had fallen for. He liked waking up to her near him and wanted it to stay that way. Amelia told him that it was time for dinner and they went and washed their hands together.

As they sat down at the table Amelia noticed that Draco was on the other side in between her father and her brother. She chuckled lightly and watched as her mom placed her famous venison Spaghetti on the table.

After dinner they all went into the living room and sat down with each other. Amelia sat on the floor in front of the fireplace with Anela and played with the dolls with her. Draco sat down next to her and watched as Amelia played with her baby sister. She was amazing with her, it was amazing to see how alike they where. They're hair was the same color and texture. They had the same smile and laugh.

"So Draco. What do your parents do for a living?" Alexander asked him while he sipped some of his coffee.

"well, My father is one of the Twelve governors of Hogwarts and he works for the ministry. My mother is a house wife. "

"They sound lovely." Antoinette smiled as she started to knit.

Alexander nodded and looked back at Draco. "How did you and my daughter meet?"

Amelia looked over at Draco, hoping he wouldn't say to much on how they met. Draco smiled. "We met on the train actually. There where no more carts open so Amelia was nice enough to offer me a seat in her cart. I noticed her American accent and we just started talking. That was what really connected us."He smiled at her.

Andrew laughed. "I still cant believe my baby sister picked a dweeb like you."

Amelia sighed "Just cause I didn't go out with your Josh doesn't mean you need to be a complete jerk to Draco." She continued to play with Anela.

"Ne-Ne? Will you braid my hair like a princess?" She walked over and sat on Amelia's lap.

"Well of course I will. And maybe Draco will play with you and your dollies while I do it." She looked at him.

Draco laughed and nodded. Amelia stood up and walked over to the couch where she sat Anela on the floor and proceeded to brush her hair. Draco followed and grabbed one of the dolls and sat on the floor in front of Anela. The little girl smiled at Draco. Amelia began to braid her hair into a ring around her head.

Draco smiled, he liked having a younger sibling to play with. Even if it was with dolls.

Antoinette watched them play. "Are you in the same house as Amelia?"

Draco looked up at her. "No..I'm actually in Slytherin. Its run in my family for generations."

Amelia's father looked at him. "I've heard bad things about Sytherins."

Amelia looked at him. "Well Draco is different daddy." She tied off Anela's hair with a scrunchie and a ribbon.

"Thank you Ne-Ne!" She looked up at her sister then back at Draco. "Ke-ko? Will you play with me still?"

Draco looked at Amelia.

"She asked you a question babe." She laughed a little.

"Oh. Of course Anela." He smiled at the little girl. He watched as Anela stood up and walked over to him. She sat down on his lap and smiled.

Amelia laughed. She leaned back onto the couch and snuggled up to her dad. "Hey daddy? Do you think we could go into town tomorrow and see Leona?" She blinked her eyes at him.

"Of course princess. We can ride the horses in. Draco can ride your brothers horse." He kissed her forehead. "We will go after lunch tomorrow."

Amelia smiled "Thank you daddy!"

"God no matter what your still a daddy's girl." Her brother humphed at her.

"Your just jealous." Amelia smiled. She knew exactly where this was heading. Earlier that day she had hid some rubber bands in the seat cushions. She slowly reached her hand into it as her brother glared at her.

"Jealous of what? The fact that you have to whine to dad to get something?" He hissed back.

"I don't whine! And your just jealous that dad gives me whatever I want and not you." She started to pull a rubber band out.

"Yea cause I work for my stuff! Unlike you who just bats her little eyelashes!" He glared at her.

Amelia shot the rubber band at him. He quickly dodged it then looked at her. "Your gonna have to do better then that. Midget."

Amelia was about to jump up when her mom glared at her.

"Don't you dare young lady." Antoinette looked up from her knitting

Amelia sighed and leaned back. "Sorry mom."

Alexander sighed. "Andrew go outside and make sure the horses are warm and have fresh hay."

"Fine, but Amelia better help me." He stood up.

Amelia sighed. "Fine." She stood up and walked over to Draco. "Ill be back in like twenty minutes. Don't let them intimidate you." She headed out of the room.

When she got outside she noticed the night sky. "Hey Andrew, remember when we used to lay on the roof? And you would teach me a new constellation every night?"

"Yea, what about it?" he asked her as he opened the barn door.

"You never taught me one." She walked over to the hay loft and grabbed some hay.

"Which one is that baby sis?" He started raking out the stalls.

She turned and smiled. "Draco"

He laughed "Lets finish up here and ill show you later tonight."

Amelia nodded and covered the horses with their blankets.

Draco looked down and noticed that Anela was slowly falling asleep in his lap. He smiled and stood up, he carefully walked over to the couch and went to place her on it. After Amelia and her brother had gone outside their father had interrogated him just a bit more. He had been asked what he wanted to do when he left and what his intentions where for him and Amelia. They had then gone upstairs to prepare for bed. He hadn't realized how late it was until they went up.

As Draco leaned down her felt Anela's arms tighten around his neck. He sighed and sat down on the couch and held the sleeping child. He had to admit, he really did enjoy being around a normal wizarding family that got along. He liked playing with a younger sibling and what not. He started to doze off while he waited for Amelia. He had just closed his eyes when he heard the door open then shut. He looked up and saw Amelia walking towards him. Her hair was a mess and he could have sworn he had seen a piece of hay in it.

Amelia noticed Draco sitting on the couch and walked over to him.

"She fell asleep on you I see." She reached down and picked her baby sister up. "I'll go put her to bed then shower. You should probably go to bed baby. Its gonna be a long day tomorrow."

Draco stood up and hugged Amelia. He pulled back and looked into her beautiful eyes, he bent in and gently kissed her. "I love you, and I'm very happy that I got to come with you."He walked up the stairs with Amelia and walked to Anela's room with her.

He noticed the room was a light shade of pink with purple unicorns on the walls. Amelia placed Anela in her bed and smiled. "She will be in my room in my bed by the time morning rolls around." She whispered as they walked out of the room. Draco watched as she clicked on a small night light and then shut the door.

Amelia walked to her room and looked down at Draco. "goodnight" She whispered down to him. Draco smiled then went into his room. He could hear a shower click on and smiled. The thought of Amelia showering was enough to get him excited. The thought of her hair wet and clinging to every part of her was amazing. Draco didn't know how he would sleep with those thoughts going through his head.

Amelia shut her door and walked over to her bathroom. She turned on her shower and let it run while she pulled out her pajamas. They where pink with Panda's sleeping on them. Amelia loved them and couldn't wait to wear them again. She pulled her hair out of its ponytail and pulled some of the hay out of it. It was gonna be nice to shower in her bathroom again. Not having to worry about moaning myrtle bothering her or any of the other ghosts. She grabbed her red robe and went into the bathroom. When she felt that hot water hit her skin she sighed. It felt amazing.

When she was done with her shower she went and sat on the edge of her bed. She looked at the picture on her desk of her and a girl with brown short hair. She had a smile on her face and fox ears on her head. Amelia smiled and walked over to a shelf. She grabbed a pair of cat ears and put them on. They where the same ones she was wearing in the picture. It was an old picture but they looked awesome none the less. Amelia was absolutely excited about going to see her best friend. She missed her and was excited to see what she had to say about Draco.

She hear a knock on her door and she quickly went over to it and opened the door. She saw her brother standing there with two cups of tea and her winter jacket.

"Lets go. Ill show you tonight." He handed her the cup and the jacket.

Amelia smiled as she put the jacket on. They walked to where the low window was and stepped out onto the snow covered roof. When they where younger her parents had figured out they had been laying there and they put a railing around the area they usually laid at. She looked around and noticed that he had shoveled off the spot and set down the big pillow they sat on. He sat down and motioned for her to join him. Amelia nodded and sat down.

"We haven't done this in years. I forgot how fun it was." Amelia looked at the clear night sky.

"Name that one." He pointed to a constellation.

"The big dipper...duh!"

He laughed "Yea I miss this too. And ok ok." He pointed to another one.

Amelia laughed. "We always did have fun up here and that's Orion's belt."

"That's right. Sucks that we had to stop when we got older."

Amelia sighed. "It does. But you went off to college. I went off to school."

She felt her brother pull her close to him. "How are you liking that place anyway?"

Amelia leaned her head on his shoulder. "Its fun there. The teachers are all pretty cool and the students are nice. I'm on the quidditch team if mom and dad didn't tell you."

"That's cool, they didn't I would know if someone mailed me more often!"

Amelia laughed. "You know its not that easy. The only way to send mail in and out of Hogwarts is through owl. How would you explain that to your roommate huh? Oh yea man that's nothing just a letter from my sister over in Europe What was that? Oh no there are no postal workers she goes to a magic school!" She hit him in his arm. "Hellooooo that wouldn't be ok!"

He laughed. "Ok ok I get it."

They sat on the roof and talked for a while. They caught up on everything that was going on and how school was going.

Draco could here people talking and he had heard footsteps coming from Amelia's brothers room. He quietly walked out of the room and down the hall. He saw the window was open. He decided to see why and he quietly walked to it. He could now here people talking he looked out the window and saw Amelia and Andrew talking about something.

"Alright ill show you. See that star there and how it looks like it connects with those stars." Andrew pointed to a collection of stars.

"Yeah"

"Well...that's Draco, the dragon constellation. I can't believe that I never showed it to you."

Amelia smiled. "I think you always meant to. I'm so happy that you did though. Now whenever I am away from Draco I can just look at this constellation and know that he is somewhere out there."

"He seems like a great guy baby sis. I'm happy that you found someone who makes you smile. But just know that if he ever hurts you that I will hurt him."

Amelia laughed "Alright, sounds like a plan." She looked at her watch. "Oh man its late. I should go to bed." She stood up and turned to head inside. She noticed Draco standing in the window frame. "Draco! What are you doing up still baby?" She stepped inside the house.

"I heard people talking so I thought I would see what it was." He kissed her cheek.

"oh..well my brother was showing me a constellation. We used to do it a lot until one day we just stopped." She started to walk towards her room. She stopped outside of Draco's room. "i didn't mean to keep you up baby. I'm sorry." She kissed him. "Go to bed and I'll see you in the morning." She walked to her room and Draco heard the door close.

He sighed as he walked back into his room. Amelia was a pretty amazing girl, he was happy that he had found her and he vowed to never let her go again. He knew he would stand up for her whenever he needed to. He laid down in his bed and closed his eyes. He dreamed about Amelia and her beautiful hair.

A few hours later he woke up to the sound of his door shutting. He laid perfectly still until he felt someone get into the other side of his bed. He rolled over and saw Amelia laying down next to him. She smiled at him.

"Just the thought of you being in the room right next to me was killing me. So...I'm sleeping in here." She snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes.

Draco smiled and wrapped her in his arms and closed his eyes also. That night he slept better then he had ever slept before.

**Authors note**

**Dear god this is shorter then I wanted it to be. I am soooooooo sorry guys. I wanted it to be a lot longer but it took me long enough to write this chapter. I wanted to get what I could to ya'll just so you know I didn't bail on you. I'll have the next one up as soon as I can. **

**Love your ever so sorry Author. 3**

**Fav and Review!**


	14. Special Chapter 1

**Authors note**

**So I figured since I was a bad author and was late with the last chapter that I would write you guys a special chapter. **

**Also Another new follower soooo...**

**SabZz welcome to A state of affairs. Here is a V-day (also known here as Sadness awareness day) chocolate!**

**So enjoy this special chapter!**

**Special Chapter 1**

Draco walked back and forth at the bottom of the stairs. It was taking Amelia forever to get ready and they would be late for the dinner. He was about to go up the stairs to her room when he heard some heels on the hardwood flooring. He looked to the top and noticed Amelia in a simple yet elegant black dress. It fit every curve of her body perfectly and her hair was in a perfect bun with two green hair pins coming out of the bun. He watched as she gently walked down the stairs to him. She reached the bottom steps and Draco noticed a satin green choker around her neck with a snake hanging from it. She had black satin elbow gloves on and his grandmothers bracelet hanging perfectly on her wrist.

Draco kissed her gently on her cheek.

"You look beautiful Amelia." He handed her her black jacket and her emerald green purse. "You ready?"

Amelia nodded. "I'm so nervous"

"Don't be, Everyone is going to love you."

Amelia sighed as they walked to the front door. "I just can't believe that I am meeting the rest of your family finally."

Draco smiled as he helped her into the waiting carriage. He watched as she sat down then got into the carriage himself. He looked over and grabbed her hand. "It is going to be exciting. I should warn you though. My aunt might be there, the one from three years ago. The one who.."

Amelia looked at him quickly. "the one who broke us up. Your aunt Bellatrix."

Draco quickly moved over and sat next to her. "That was then though. Tonight is about you meeting the rest of the family and our friends."

Amelia smiled and kissed him gently on his lips. Draco placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her back passionately. He lowered his hand to her waist and pulled her closer to him. Amelia put her arms around Draco's neck and smiled as she kissed him. They felt the carriage hit a bumb, they hit foreheads and they laughed as they pulled away.

"I can't believe its been almost four years since we first started dating. We graduate this year and everything. Then I'll hopefully become a muggle studies teacher at Hogwarts."

Draco smiled "and hopefully I'll become a Governor of the school."

Amelia laid her head on his shoulder."And part of the ministry like your father is."

"Yeah... That would be nice to." Draco pulled back the curtain of the window and looked outside. It was beautiful out.

Amelia looked out the window. "There's Draco the dragon of the sky."

Draco smiled. "Does that make me the dragon of the land then?"

Amelia looked at him and laughed "Your more like. Draco the bunny-that-the-dragon-eats of the land."

Draco laughed. "So you have jokes now?"

"I have always had jokes. You just don't catch them."

Draco smiled and looked back out the window.

A few minutes later they pulled up to a huge manor on top of a hill.

**Authors interruption**

**Alright so this is where I start making up family members lol . Draco in my mind has a big family so. Just bear with me.**

**End Interruption**

Draco grabbed Amelia's hand as she stepped out of the carriage. Amelia looked at the beautiful old manor. It had such a Gothic look to it and Amelia loved it.

"This is Nightwood Manor. My Aunt and Uncle live here." Draco stated as he lead Amelia up the stairs.

"Its beautiful." Was all she could say as they walked in.

They where instantly greeted by the butler. "Right this way Sir and Madam."

They happily followed. He lead them to a room with two old style wooden doors. He opened them both and they stepped in together. He took their main coats then promptly announced them. "Mr. Draco Malfoy and Ms. Amelia Roseheart"

Amelia watched as everyone in the room looked towards them. She didn't really like being the center of attention. She just wanted everyone to turn around and go back to what they where doing before they got there. She noticed as Narcissa walked up to her.

"Hello Mrs. Narcissa."

"Hello Amelia. You look beautiful tonight and please call me Narcissa."

"Yes Ma'am and thank you so much." She looked at Narcissa. "You look amazing too."

"Thank you darling." She took her hand and lead her over to a group of woman talking. "This is Jessica, Dracos cousin. This is Bethany her mother and Lucinda her sister."

Amelia smiled "Its lovely to meet all of you." She shook their hands.

Bethany looked at her. "Its an honor to finally meet you my dear. You are all the family is talking about."

"Yes I have been anxiously awaiting the chance to meet you." Jessica stated as she looked Amelia over.

Lucinda noticed the bracelet on her wrist. "Oh is that Cynthia's bracelet?" She gently lifted Amelia's wrist."May I?"

"Oh..No, not at all" Amelia answered politely.

"I don't remember this heart pendant, or this Unicorn pendant." She looked at Amelia.

"Oh. Draco added the heart after we got back together. It was to symbolize that he would always love me. The Unicorn was to mark our 1 year anniversary, and the griffin was for our 2 year and the Dragon was for our 3 year." She smiled. Every piece has a special significance.

"They are all beautiful." She gently released Amelia's wrist. "Beautiful pendants for a beautiful young witch."

"Thank you ma'am." Amelia looked over to Draco. "If you will excuse me please. It was lovely meeting all of you." She smiled then walked over to Draco who smiled when he saw her coming.

"Hey babe. See you met to of my Aunts and my cousin."

Amelia smiled. "Yeah, they where lovely."

"Ahh now who is this lovely young witch standing before me?"

Amelia turned around quickly. "Oh hello Mr. Malfoy, how are you?"

"I am well Amelia. You look stunning tonight if I may say." He kissed her hand.

"Thank you sir." She blushed lightly.

"How are you feeling Amelia? Draco said that you where feeling sick these last couple of days." He looked at her.

"I'm feeling a lot better actually. I've been drinking a lot of tea lately and I feel like my old self." She smiled.

"Well that's all that matters right?" He asked her. "Now if you will excuse me it seems it is time for dinner."

"of course sir." She looked to Draco who walked her towards the dinning room.

When they arrived Draco pulled a chair out for her to sit. It was next to his parents. Amelia smiled to Narcissa and Lucius. Draco sat down next to her and gently took her hand under the table. Amelia watched as dinner was brought out to the table and everyone took their final seats. When the waiters removed the lids she noticed that they where having turkey with blood orange dressing, salad and fresh pumpkin juice.

As everyone was starting to eat there came a loud laugh. Amelia quickly froze up and looked at Draco. He could see fear in her eyes. Amelia was so scared. Narcissa and Lucius both looked at each other and nodded. They remember what had happened last time and knew that they would step in if needed. Draco reached for his wand that was in his jacket pocket. He wasn't going to let Bellatrix mess things up again. He would stand up for her this time.

Bellatrix busted into the room, she looked around the room and walked down to her sister.

"Well hello Narcissa!"

"Hello Bellatrix, nice to see you again." She looked at her sister. "Why don't you sit down and join us."

Bellatrix looked around and noticed that the only chair remaining was on the other side of the table. She walked around and sat down. Draco looked at her and smiled, she was sitting directly across from Amelia. He had his wand ready for anything that might happen. She was bound to notice soon.

Bellatrix looked across the table to the girl who was across the table from her. Amelia slowly looked up from her lap at Bellatrix. Draco knew things where about to go bad when he saw Bellatrix's evil grin.

"Well look what we got here! Has this little Gryffindor lost her way? Like I told you before, you don't belong here. You never will." She glared at Amelia. "Your nothing to Draco. So why don't you run off again! And maybe this time you wont come back!"

Draco was about to jump up when he felt Amelia stand up.

"That's what I thought! Run on back to your mother and father!" Bellatrix screamed at her.

"No. I am not afraid of you. Draco loves me and that's why I am still here. You might have tore us apart that one time. But I wont let you this time." She glared at Bellatrix. "I may not know what you have against me,and to be honest I really don't care."

Bellatrix jumped up. "You think you can talk to me like that!" She pulled her wand out at her.

Draco jumped up and blocked Amelia. "You will not harm her. Leave now or else."

"Whats this? My nephew is fighting back against me? What a fool! She is nothing Draco! You could do so much better!"

Draco looked at her. "Maybe I could. But I don't want something better, because she is perfect for me. Now you can either except that, or leave now."

"You can't tell me what to do!" She laughed maniacally.

"He may not but I am." Lucius stood up. "Bellatrix I think you should leave."

She glared at him and Draco. "Fine." She looked at Amelia. "You got lucky this time. But next time you wont be."

"I'll be ready for you." Amelia retaliated with. She watched as Bellatrix walked out of the room.

Draco watched as Amelia sat down,he slowly sat down next to her. "Amelia are you ok?" He noticed that her hands where shaking. He grabbed them and held them tightly. He looked at her face. Her eyes where starting to water. "Amelia please don't cry. You where amazing. I am so proud that you stood up to her." He stood up and helped Amelia stand up. He looked at his parents. "I'll take her out to the balcony. Maybe some fresh air will help her calm down." They nodded and watched as they walked out of the room.

Draco walked with Amelia to the bench on the balcony. They could see the night sky above them and all of the stars. Draco sat down with her and looked at her.

"I was so scared Draco." She started to cry and Draco quickly pulled her into him.

"Shhh its ok Amelia. I could tell you where." He held her in front of him. "But you had the courage to stand up to her. And I have never been anymore proud of you."

Amelia smiled "Why does she hate me so much?"

Draco shook his head "I have no clue. But can I tell you one thing?"

Amelia looked up at him. "Whats that baby?"

"Seeing you all angry and standing up for yourself really turned me on." He laughed

Amelia giggled "No surprise there."

Draco smiled at the site of her laughing. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "You know what today is right?"

Amelia smiled "The day before our four year anniversary."

"Exactly. So here baby." He opened the small box and showed her a star pendant with a ruby in the center of it.

Amelia smiled "Oh Draco. Why a star?"

He kissed her "It's the North Star. It was one of the first stars I noticed when we started dating."

"Oh Draco, your so sweet." She kissed him again.

"Hey Amelia?"

"Yeah Draco?"

"How about we just head back to the house? We can eat something there."

"I think that would be lovely baby." She stood up and took his hand.

"Alright, lets just leave a note for my parents with the butler?"

"Yeah."

They walked through the ballroom and back to the main entrance. They left a note with the butler saying they had gone back early and would see them in the morning. They got into the carriage and left.

When they got home Amelia went upstairs and headed to her room. She was staying with the Malfoy family for spring break. She went into her room and changed into her pajamas. Draco went to his room and changed into his sleep pants. He walked out of his room and down to Amelia's room. He knocked on her door and could hear the bathroom water running. He went in and knocked on it to see if she was ok.

"Amelia are you ok baby?"

"Yeah, I'm fine babe just cleaning up a bit."

She walked out of the bathroom in a silk nightgown. Draco's jaw nearly hit the floor. She looked amazing, more then amazing. She looked sexy as hell. Draco walked over to her in total aw. She looked at Draco sheepishly.

"What do you think?" She asked him.

"You...you look amazing Amelia." He continued to stare at her.

"Good." She kissed Draco passionately.

Draco lifted his hand and sat it on Amelia's waist. She pressed her body into his and started to push him back towards the bed in her room. Draco tried focusing on where he was stepping but couldn't. His mind seemed to be blurring. He felt the back of his legs make contact with the bed, he fell onto and it watched as Amelia started to straddle him. He quickly regained his mind and grabbed Amelia. She had a look of shock on her face as Draco picked her up and turned her.

"You really think I would let you control our first time?" He looked at her. She looked so beautiful.

Amelia smiled. "Well...that was what I was planning anyway."

Draco laughed and laid her down on the bed. He looked over every inch of her as he slowly started to pull the nightgown off of her. He noticed that she had a pink lacy bra on and as he got lower and lower he noticed how toned her body was. She had matching panties on and Draco smiled when she gasped at his touch. She was beautiful laying there like that,every part of her laying there beautifully exposed.

Amelia sat up and pulled Draco down to her. She lightly kissed his neck then started to nibble on his neck. She could feel his body tense up and could feel something lower starting to grow. She smiled when he blushed. Amelia took advantage of Draco being in a daze and she quickly flipped him to where she was on top. She kissed Draco passionately and then slowly lowered her hand to his pants. She undid the string and slowly started to pull off his pants. She noticed that he wasn't wearing any boxers. She smiled and continued to pull of his pants. She went back up to his lips and kissed them even more. She looked deeply into his eyes.

"Just relax baby. Everything is going to be ok. Do you trust me?" Amelia looked at him.

"yes, with my life" He kissed her again.

Amelia smiled and got off the bed. Draco watched as she walked over to her dresser and pulled out a little blue packet. She walked back over to the bed and placed the packet near one of the pillows. She looked at Draco who nodded and she smiled. She started to kiss his neck then his chest. She slowly kissed every part of him as she lowered her self towards his hardening member. Draco gasped when he felt her tongue lick the top of his member. He couldn't believe how it sent shocks throughout his body. Amelia smiled then took his hard member into his mouth,she slowly moved her head up and down gently sucking. Draco bucked his hips as she sent shivers throughout him. He wanted her to never stop. He felt like he was about to explode, he gripped the blankets tightly. Amelia released him and went up to his neck again. Draco quickly regained his composure and took back control. He picked Amelia up and tossed her onto her back. It was his turn now and he wasn't going to waste anytime. He kissed Amelias neck and nibbled lightly on the base of her neck. He could hear the breath escape her. He kissed her lips while he moved his hand to her panties. He slowly moved his hands into them and over her opening. He smiled when she gasped, he pulled his hand out and licked his middle finger. He placed his hand back into its spot and slowly moved his finger into her. He slowly moved it in and out of her. He felt her body bucking up every time he went into her.

"Draco please don't make me wait any longer." Amelia's pleading eyes met his.

He smiled and slowly pulled off her panties. Amelia reached up and grabbed the small packet again. She opened it and Draco watched as she pulled a condom out of it. Draco took it from her and slowly rolled it onto his member. He spread her legs and slowly began to enter her opening. Amelia quickly gasped, Draco looked at her quickly.

"Are you ok?" He watched her as a pained look crossed her face. "I can stop if you want."

Amelia shook her head. "No, Continue."

Draco nodded and pushed more into her. He heard her cry out and he looked at her again.

"Don't stop no matter what." She gasped.

Draco nodded and continued to push deeper and deeper into her. Every time another gasp exited her lips. She gasped once more then started to moan. Draco noticed that it was easier to move in and out of her. He lifted Amelia up to where she was sitting in his lap. He watched as she started to move faster and faster on him. They both moaned in unison as they quickly met their climax. They fell next to each other on the bed. Draco smiled at her and kissed her forehead. She snuggled into his chest as he pulled the covers over their naked bodies.

They laid there together in deep embrace. Amelia soon fell asleep in his arms.

Draco slowly crawled out of the bed and went down to his pants. He reached into the pocket and pulled something out of it. He crawled back into the bed and placed the delicate little ring onto Amelia's finger. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"What are you doing?" She yawned

"Something I should have done earlier."

Amelia looked at her hand. "Wait...Draco is this?"

"Yes, its officially our 4 year anniversary. So Amelia Roseheart? Will you marry me?" He looked at her.

"Yes, Oh god yes!" She kissed him passionately.

Draco smiled and kissed her back. They both laid down and fell back to sleep. Knowing that they where now each others forever.

Draco woke up and saw that he was still at Amelia's house, his beautiful girlfriend sleeping next to him. He sighed, it was just a dream. But now, now he knew how to do it one day.

**Authors Note **

**-gasp- 0.0 it was just a dream! -ducks flying objects- I'm sorry if I had some of you going for a bit. I thought I would do something extremely special for monday. Must say I had been planning this chapter for a while but just as a normal chapter but I like how it came out to be a special chapter instead. I'll prolly do one of these every now and then so keep an eye out for them.**

**So Happy V-day or Single Awarness Day! And even though some of you may be alone just know that I,even though I dont really know you, I love all of you for following me. **

**So Review and let me know what you think.**

**3 dancesWithsporks**


	15. Friends

**Authors Note:**

**woooowwww its already time for the next chapter? reeeaaaallllyyyy? jkjk im excited! Writing a new chapter is just what I need after a long week of stress and depression. I really hope you enjoyed the valentines day chapter I put up. I hope to do more special chapters like that here and there. Must say I had a lot of trouble figuring out where I wanted to go with this chapter. I'm hoping to wrap up them being at Amelia's house either in this chapter or next chapter.**

**Another new follower!**

**Vampire-nic1-welcome! Have a cookie!**

**Lestatsgirl15: I'm happy you love it lol**

**LiGhTeNbOlTs: its awesome to get your reviews. Its gotten to the point where I show them off to a few of my friends and you make it to my facebook every time I get a review. Its more my fault for updating them so close together. I didn't give you guys a chance to read the actual chapter before the special chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. To be honest I had been wanting to write a chapter like that for a while I just couldn't figure out where I wanted to put it. I'm the same way with a lot of the pages. Like snapes death I cant read and mad eyes and really any of them to be honest. When I first read it I cried for like three hours and my grandma thought I was crazy. And your right. As long as we don't believe it they will always be alive to us. And sorry I took so long with this one! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 13-Friends**

Draco woke up then next morning smiling. He had had the best dream possible and had the girl of his dreams laying next to him. He leaned over Amelia who was facing away from him and was surprised to see Anela laying in her arms, Draco stared in amazement. That little girl had managed to find her way into her sisters arms. He gently moved Amelia's hair back and kissed her cheek. He gently shook her awake. She rolled over and smiled at him.

"Good morning Princess" He smiled at her.

"Good morning my knight in shinning armor." She slowly sat up and noticed her little sister. She laughed lightly "Guess she found me after all."

Draco laughed. "I didn't even hear her come in." He kissed Amelia "You on the other hand are not part ninja. You where noisy sneaking in here last night." He laughed as Amelia gave him a death glare.

"Anela we swear is part cat and part ninja. She is amazing at quietly entering a room." She looked at Draco. "How did you sleep by the way?"

"I slept amazingly, had a dream about this gorgeous woman named Amelia."

Amelia giggled and stood up. She picked her sisters blanket up off the floor and picked her sister up. "I should go into my room and start getting ready before my parents come looking for me."

Draco nodded "probably the best idea." He kissed her again and smiled as he watched her walk out of the room.

Amelia quietly walked down the hall to her room and went in. She walked over to her bed and laid down. She was still tired and it was still early. She looked at her clock and noticed it was seven in the morning. She was on a break and it was still hard to get off her sleep schedule from Hogwarts. She picked up her alarm and set it for two hours later. She set her sister on one side of the bed and walked over to the other. She gently covered her sister and herself and fell back asleep. She dreamed of Draco and herself laying in a field of lavender. They where laying with each other just smiling,Amelia breathed in and noticed that the lavender smelt a little too strong.

She sat up and saw her sister holding her bottle of lavender oil. She looked at the clock and noticed it was eight now. She sighed and walked over to Anela, she put her hand out and watched as Anela placed the now empty bottle in her hand. She sighed and put the bottle on her nightstand. She went over to her window and opened it a bit to let fresh air in and air out the now very fragrant room.

Amelia walked over to her sister and picked her up. She smelled of lavender and Amelia knew she would have to give her a bath. She walked into her bathroom and placed Anela on the toilet and started the warm bath water.

"Would you like some bubbles Anela?" She asked her as she started grabbing Anela's bath toys.

"Yes! Please Ne-Ne?" She kicked her feet back and forth.

"Of course Anela." She grabbed the bubble bath and poured it in. She started to undress her sister,she heard her door open. She peeked out of her bathroom and saw her mom in the room.

"Hey mom in the bathroom" She hollered out the door. She went back to getting Anela in the tub. She stopped the water and placed her in. She heard her bathroom door open. "Hey mom"

"Hey honey,why does your room smell like lavender?"

"Anela got into my oil and spilled it everywhere and on her self so im giving her a bath to wash it off."

" I see,Well don't make a mess and then head downstairs im making brunch and need you to help me make some sandwiches for the trip into town."

Amelia nodded and started to wash her baby sisters hair. It was definitely getting longer and she loved how it flowed.

In Draco's room he could hear the bath kick on. He knew that it would be time to get ready and head out but he didn't really know what to wear or what to really pack. He tossed on a pair of jeans and a green sweater. He walked over to the window and opened the curtains. The view was really breathtaking. He could see a huge valley below him and a huge school nestled in the center. The town looked beautiful and he figured that would be where they where heading off to. He could smell something cooking downstairs and he smiled as he walked to the door. He stopped by his bag and grabbed his scarf and gloves. He was excited for the day.

He looked towards Amelia's door when he heard it open. He saw Amelia walk down the hall in her bathrobe carrying what looked like a wet Anela. He walked down and tried to sneak up on her but Anela noticed him first.

"Morning Ke-ko!" She piped up happily.

Amelia turned around and smiled. "Morning cutie." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Morning to you too babe. So whats going on here?" He looked at Anela.

"Well she got into something that she shouldn't have in my room and I had to give her a bath. So I'm gonna dress her then go shower to get ready. Mom is downstairs making brunch if you want to go help her. I'll be down soon to help out." Amelia smiled at him.

"That sounds good to me babe,I don't mind helping out. It will give me a chance to better know your parents." He kissed her back on her cheek. "Don't take too long."

Amelia laughed "Don't worry...i wont." She watched as he smiled and headed down the stairs to the kitchen. She turned and set her sister down. "So what color would you like to wear today?"

Anela looked at her and smiled. "Red!"

Amelia laughed and grabbed a red shirt and some pants for her sister. She dressed her and put her hair into to pig tails with red bows. She sent her downstairs to her mom and dad and headed back to her room to shower herself.

Draco walked into the kitchen and instantly smiled. The smell was amazing,he could see Antoinette over by the stove cooking some eggs.

"Umm anyway I can help Ms. Antoinette?"

Antoinette turned around and smiled at Draco. "If you could set the table that would be very helpful."

Draco nodded and grabbed some plates from the cupboard. He walked over to the table and started to place the plates down carefully.

Antoinette went back to cooking the eggs. "So Draco do you have any siblings?"

"No, I'm the only child. I wish I did though. It would have made growing up so much more fun."

"I bet it would have. I grew up with an older brother and younger sister." She placed the eggs in a bowl and set it on the side. She started to cook some french toast. "I'm glad that Amelia grew up with other siblings. Now is your family full blooded or are you half-blooded?"

Draco stopped and looked up. "My family umm...im..."

"Mom! Why would you ask that?" Amelia came into the kitchen. Draco noticed she had on a black blazer with orange trim on it and a lion on the breast pocket. Her hair was in a high ponytail with an orange ribbon wrapped around it. She had a white tank on underneath the blazer and some black riding pants on.

"I was just trying to get to know him more honey." Her mom continued to cook brunch.

"I told you in the letter that he comes from a full blood family." She walked over to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice. "I can't believe you mom." She grabbed the glasses out of the cupboard and placed them.

Her mom placed the french toast on a plate and carried it over to the table. "I'm sorry Amelia. Is that better?"

Amelia sighed,it was so hard to stay mad at her mom sometimes. "Yea,alright, I'm sorry I over reacted mom." She noticed that everything was set and walked to the staircase. "Andrew! Dad! Anela! Time to eat!" She sat down at the table and waited for the rest of the family to join.

Draco sat down next to her and smiled. "I like the jacket babe."

"Thanks, my mom made it for me while I was gone."

Amelia looked up as her dad walked in with the mail. "Amelia a letter came for you and something even came for Draco."

Amelia took both letters and handed Draco his. She put hers in her pocket to read later.

"Alright we are leaving in an hour Amelia please make sure the horses are ready to go." Her dad looked at her.

"Sounds good daddy."

After brunch they all started preparing to leave. Amelia tossed on her riding boots and went outside to get the horses ready. She brought all three out and tied them up to the fence and went inside to get her dad and Draco.

Amelia watched as Draco got on the horse.

"Have you ever ridden a horse babe?" he asked him as she adjusted his stirrups.

"Um. Not really." He smiled at her.

"Well stay close to me and its kind of like riding a broom. This one will follow my horse so you should be ok."

Amelia walked over to her horse and got on. She waited for her father who soon came out. They where soon headed down the driveway and into the town of Northfield. Draco looked all around him There where so many old buildings here and there. It was breathtaking. They rode passed a single brick chimney in an old empty lot. It seemed out of place but at the same time it seemed right. They continued on and towards a huge school.

Amelia pulled on the lead for Draco's horse who came up next to her. "How are you doing baby?"

"I have a feeling im gonna be walking funny for the next couple of days." He laughed.

"Haha probably. This is Andrew's college. I wish I could take you in to see it but its closed for the break." Amelia smiled and patted Draco's Horse.

They continued pass the school. Draco looked at the size of it in total awe. It was huge. Buildings of every age could be seen. The gym was enormous and Amelia pointed out the library.

"This is actually the second library building. The original burned down and a lot of students died in it. They have an insignia in front of the main door and its made out of the bricks from the old building. The students, Cadets and Civilians don't step on it. Its a tradition. Behind it is a small enclosed garden. Its marks the center of Vermont. Its really cool to stand there." She pointed at the large white building. She then pointed to a bridge that separated one building from all the others. "That single building is where the civilian kids stay. However that huge cluster of buildings right there. That's all the military kids. They keep it enclosed like that so that the civilians don't have to see or here all the yelling and training that goes on."

After a while of riding they finally came to a house on another hill. Amelia happily got off her horse and ran to the door. She knocked quickly and waited for the door to open. A girl with medium length brown hair and green eyes opened the door.

"Hello? Oh My God! Amelia!" She tackled Amelia to the ground and hugged her.

"Leona! I missed you so much!" They smiled and jumped up and down.

"When did you get back?"

"I got back yesterday." She looked back at Draco. "I brought a friend with me also."

Leona looked at Draco who was slowly getting off the horse. "Oh I get it. We will def talk later."

Draco walked up to Amelia who grabbed his hand. "Leona this is Draco, my boyfriend. Draco this is Leona, my best friend ever."

Leona shook Draco's hand. "Cool name. I like it."

"Thanks. Its great to finally meet you." He smiled.

"Oh and he has an accent! Way to go Amelia." She slapped Amelia on the back.

They went inside to chat, Amelia turned the corner into the living room and was shocked to find all of her friends from Grimwood.

"What are all of you doing here?" She stared in shock.

"Your mom called us and told us you where coming. So we all got together to surprise you!" Amelia smiled and hugged Leona.

"Have I ever said how amazing of a friend you are?" Amelia looked at Leona.

Leona laughed. "Hmm you could say it a bit more often if you ask me."

Amelia laughed and looked around the room. "I missed all of you so much!" She started to cry a bit.

Draco wiped the tear from her face. "You have some pretty amazing friends babe."

Amelia laughed.

"Oh you're here already." A mysterious voice said from behind Amelia.

She turned around and her smile disappeared instantly. "Tanner?"

"Yeah. Why do you look so surprised to see me?" He walked towards here.

"I thought you moved to Ohio with your mom." She looked at him.

"I did. But I moved back a few weeks ago. I didn't like it there."

"Oh well...that's cool..." Amelia grabbed Draco's hand and squeezed it. A sign Draco knew all to well.

"I expected to come back and find my girlfriend waiting for me like she said she would do. But I guess she lied." He glared at Amelia.

"I dumped you when I found out about the girl you cheated on me with. I don't need someone like that in my life Tanner." She stepped closer to Draco.

Tanner looked at her hands and then at how close she was to Draco. "Oh I get it. This is the guy your with now!"

Draco stepped forward. "Names Draco Malfoy."

Tanner laughed a bit. "That's right! You transferred to that school overseas. And it looks like you found yourself a little British toy." He stepped towards Draco. "Look here buddy. Not sure how you do things over there but here. This is my girl and you'll keep your hands to yourself." he went to grab Amelia.

"I don't think so Tanner. I never wanted to see you again in my life. I knew that if I did I would do something that I would end up regretting." Amelia glared at him.

"Oh really you little tramp? And what would that be? Hit me with your wand? Grow up and lets go." He began to reach for Amelia.

She quickly dropped to the ground and swung her leg into his making him drop to the floor. Amelia stood up and looked down at him. "Now leave Tanner. Unless you want more."

He glared at Amelia. "I'll get you back. Trust me and it won't be pretty."

"I'm no longer afraid of you Tanner."

Tanner laughed as he walked out the door. "We will see about that." He left and everyone starred at Amelia.

Draco took her by the hand and walked her to the door."What was that all about?"

Amelia looked at him. "I thought I had told you about this, When me and Tanner dated...he.." Amelia looked into Draco's eyes. "I never wanted anyone to find out cause I knew that he would get into a lot of trouble."

Draco looked at her. "Babe you can tell me anything."

Amelia looked at him. "Tanner used to verbally and physically abuse me."

**Authors Note**

**So note to self. When I put a date on my computer as to when I want my chapter done, follow it.**

**This took me so long to do and I am so sorry for taking forever with it. I had writers block a lot this time just cause I knew I wanted to toss some kind of shocker in the story but nothing big that will effect the entire storyline. Just the next chapter maybe. Luckily the next chapter will hopefully come quicker because next week is spring break for me! Meaning sitting in my house and writing for the fanfic all break and thinking of more things to write.**

**The information about the school and the story about the fire are true. I was literally tackled off the bricks in front of the library my first time there cause I had not been told the story yet. **

**In all honesty the time I have really been working on this has been during the many snow days I have been getting here. The snow just keeps coming and its so depressing.**

**Oh well hope you liked this chapter and the new one will def be up sometime next week. And I might even throw in a special chapter.**

**Fav and Review! 3 **


	16. Thanksgiving

**Authors Note**

**-holds up sheild prepared for flying items- IM SUCHA HORRIBLE AUTHOR! So sorry for not updating when I said I was. A lot of stuff went down during that week but I am going to make it up with a new chapter!**

**Also I got some new followers which makes me happy.**

**Welcome**

**SUPERNATURAL QUEEN 4 LIFE**

**Lizy-Rose**

**kuroskokoro**

**KrazyKitty01**

**RosalieHale09**

**You all get a chocolate cake that you must share with each other. :)**

**Sadly no reviews :( but oh well. So this chapter might move quickly, Im getting bored with them being at her house. So be prepared for a fast paced one and try to keep up lol.**

**Chapter 14-Thanksgiving**

Draco came up and looked into Amelia's eye. "Are you serious? Oh baby im so sorry."

Amelia looked at him. "Its fine its all in the past."

She looked around at all of her friends. She had missed all of them so much and she was so happy to be back home. "How about we play a game of wizards freeze tag?"

Draco looked at her questionably. "What is that?"

"It's basically tag but you play on brooms." Leona told him. "We used to play all the time,it helps us to practice our flight patterns."

Amelia nodded. "So what do you guys say? The old practice brooms should be in the basement still."

Everyone nodded and smiled. They all stood up and went outside to the field in the back of Leona's house.

"Wait,wont people see us?" Draco looked at everyone.

"No baby, Leona's family put up a spell so no one could see the back yard. All they see is an empty cornfield." Amelia smiled as she got onto one of the old practice brooms. She looked down at him and smiled. "You should watch the first round."

A few hours later they finished their game and Amelia and Draco left. As they rode back through the town it started to lightly snow. Amelia smiled as the snow landed delicately on her head. Draco looked at her laughed, she looked so silly yet so beautiful.

"What are you laughing at?" Amelia asked him. Laughing even more.

"Nothing. Im just admiring this beautiful girl that I'm so lucky to have in my life."

Amelia laughed and continued riding on.

They finally arrived home and Draco helped Amelia take care of the horses. He was walking funny and had a feeling he would be for the next couple of days. Amelia ran into the house and noticed her mom was in the kitchen already. She smiled and ran into help her mom cook.

After dinner Amelia and Draco went upstairs to work on some of the homework they had. Snape had given them a paper on the proper way to clean up a spill in the lab. Mcgonagle had given them a reading assignment on the proper way to turn an animal back into its original form.

"No surprise on this homework load." Amelia sighed and started writing in her notebook.

A few hours later Amelia sat her pen down. She had finally finished one of her papers. She looked at her clock and noticed that it was really late. She stood up and looked at the sleeping Draco next to her. She sighed and gently woke him up.

"Draco...Draco you should head to your bed babe." She shook him.

Draco slowly lifted his head. "Wh-What?" He realized that he was sleeping and sat up fully. "Oh, yeah your probably right." He stood up and started to walk out of the small library and to his room. He stopped and looked at Amelia. "Goodnight my princess. I'll dream of you tonight."

Amelia smiled and walked over to him. "Goodnight my prince." She kissed his cheek and walked with him to his room. "Tomorrow is thanksgiving. Hope you brought your appetite." She laughed and walked to her room.

Amelia jumped into the shower then went to bed. She dreamed of her and Draco just cuddling together. They laid on the couch together. Just talking about life and where they wanted to be later down the road of life. He kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to him. He smiled and whispered to her. "I never want to lose you my angel."

Amelia smiled in her sleep and cuddled into her bed even more.

The next morning Amelia was woken up abruptly by her mother yelling for her. She rolled over and looked at the clock. It was 8 in the morning. She sighed and got out of the bed. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Her mom was already cooking away. She went over to the sink and washed her hands then started to peel potatoes. She looked at her mom.

"Mom, Do you think I made the right choice by going to Hogwarts?" She asked her.

"Of course Honey. Why would you ask something like that?" Her mother turned and looked at her.

"Well, Seeing everyone today made me miss them and miss Grimwood." She looked down and put the final potato down. "I guess im just homesick. I love being at Hogwarts. Its so beautiful there. And almost everyone is very kind."

Her mother smiled and continued to cut fresh vegetables. They would be eating early so that Amelia and Draco could head back to school that night.

"Im happy Amelia that you are enjoying Hogwarts. I understand that you miss Leona and the others but writing to them helps and you can see them on breaks."

"I know that mom. I'll get used to this don't worry." She smiled and walked over to the sink. She washed the potatos and set them on the stove. She ran upstairs and woke Draco up.

"Babe its time to get up. Happy thanksgiving." She smiled and kissed his head.

Draco woke up and smiled at Amelia. "Thank you sweetheart." He got out of bed and hugged her. "You look so beautiful in your pajamas." He laughed then kissed her cheek.

Amelia laughed as she realized she was still in her pajamas's.

"I'm gonna go change. I'll see you downstairs."She walked out of his room and into her own. She went into her closet and pulled out a black dress with a red belt around the waist. She put her hair into a high ponytail and sipped on black heels. She walked out of her room smiling and went back down to the kitchen. She turned the corner and noticed Draco helping her mom prepare the Lasagna. She smiled and stood in the doorway for a bit. She watched as he layered the ingredients correctly. She walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "look at you." She whispered. "Hopefully you'll cook for me again sometime." She giggled and went to check on the turkey.

Draco laughed and looked at her. "Maybe...If your lucky." He winked and went back to what he was doing.

After hours of working non-stop they finally finished their cooking. Everyone sat down at the table and began to eat. They had Turkey,Lasagna,Baked Ziti, Sweet potatoes, yam, cranberries, mashed potatoes and gravy and Macaroni and Cheese. They said grace and Amelia's father carved the turkey. A little while later they all sat in the family room discussing what they where grateful for.

"Im grateful to have my baby girl home with us to celebrate this holiday. And for all of my wonderful children." Antoinette smiled as she sipped on some wine.

"Well I'm grateful for parents who respect my wishes and allowed me to follow my own dreams and go to a millitary school. Instead of a wizarding school." Andrew hugged his mom and looked at Amelia.

"I'm grateful for being able to come home and being with my family, and for having the most wonderful boyfriend ever." She kissed Draco on the cheek and looked up to her father.

"Im grateful for the wonderful family that god has bestowed upon me. Im grateful for the guest that we gave with us and I pray that they have a safe journey home." Alexander drank some coffee and looked at them.

"Im thankful for my Dollie!" Anela jumped up and sat on Alexanders lap.

Everyone in the room laughed then looked at Draco. "What about you?" Amelia looked at him as her brother asked Draco the question.

"Well...Im thankful for my family, and my beautiful girlfriend and her wonderful family who have made me feel welcome here." He hugged Amelia and looked at the others. He yawned and looked at everyone. "I'm sorry." He laughed lightly.

Amelia laughed. "Looks like the turkey is taking affect." She giggled.

"Guess so." Draco smiled. He looked up at the clock and realized the time. "We should get ready to head back to the school babe."

Amelia looked at the clock. "You're right. Im sorry Mom,Dad. We gotta get going." She stood up and hugged her parents. She walked over to her siblings and hugged them as well. She then went upstairs to grab her bag.

Draco stood up to shake Alexanders hand. He was shocked when he was pulled into Alexander and hugged.

"You treat my baby girl right, ok?" He gave Draco a stern look.

Draco nodded. "Yes,sir. I promise." He walked over to Antoinette and she gave him a big hug.

"Come back anytime." She whispered.

Draco nodded and hugged Anela and shook Andrews hand.

He then went upstairs and grabbed his bag. He met Amelia in the room they had arrived in. He entered the floo system first. Amelia soon followed.

When they arrived Dumbledore was waiting for them. Amelia walked up to him and hugged him. "Hello Headmaster. I brought this for you." She pulled out a tubaware dish with lasagna in it and handed it to Dumbledore.

"Ah Lasagna. One of my favorite dishes." He smiled and took it from her. "Thank you very much Amelia." He looked over to Draco. "Did you have fun ?"

Draco nodded and took Amelia's hand. "Yes, it was very nice."

"Thats good. You two should head back to your dorms now. You can take the rest of the day off from your classes. I don't believe you will be at dinner either?" Dumbledore looked at both of them.

Amelia laughed. "i'm much too full headmaster and I think I could go for a nap."

"Very well." He nodded at the two of them and watched as they walked out of his office.

Draco walked Amelia to Gryffindor Tower. He kissed her passionately then pulled away and looked at her. "Thank you for inviting me. I had a lot of fun."

Amelia smiled. "Yea so did I." She hugged him. "I'll see you later? Ok?"

Draco nodded and walked away. He could hear her saying the password and the Fat Lady Painting welcoming her back happily. He walked down the stairs to Slytherin and went into his room.

**Authors Note**

**Dear god! This was way harder then I thought it would have been. I was bitten by the annoying writers block bug and I feel horrible for just stoping. Luckily I have three weeks of college left and then I will be able to post all the time. **

**Fav and Review and dont give up on me please. **


	17. Authors Update 2

**Authors Update:**

**Well I guess I Haven't updated this in…a very long time 0.0 my B. I'm honestly not sure if I am going to continue this story or just stop. I don't feel that many of you are even following this anymore, and though I am grateful for people still reading this and faving it. Its more of….if I'm going to take the long hours to write a new chapter are you going to read it. If you want me to continue to update this then please please please review this chapter and let me know what your fav part of this is so far. I will probably be having one of my rp partners be my beta for me so the errors should probably go down. **

**I will quickly state that I fricken loved the final movie! Seen it like three times and I must say I cried even harder when Snape died and during the princes tale. I am an avid Snape fan and have loved him since the first book. I will possibly maybe still not sure make a Snape fanfic but I'm just not sure yet. **

**If I do start either a new fanfic or restart this one or both 0.0 that would be interesting. Then chapter updates would be probably once a month just cause with classes starting up again I'm gonna be crazy busy with two English classes plus a lab, Arabic class (Yay Arabic! -hugs book-) and clubs. But I will update. **

**So get back to me and I'll see if I should continue. :3**

**P.S. **

**Go look up Ministry Of Magic on Youtube and fall in love with their WROCK! (Wizard Rock)**


	18. Snow

Authors Update:

….. well then...its been quite a while since I last posted a chapter huh? I am so sorry guys. If your still following this then thank you so so much! If your new then welcome!

I will let you all know now that this is taking place a week before holiday break starts. I have decided that I really want to get to the fun exciting stuff. So grab a drink, some cookies and sit back to enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter 15 - Snow

Draco walked through the courtyard and looked for Amelia. He could hear the freshly fallen snow crunch underneath his feet. They where going on their last trip to Hogsmead for the year. They only had one week left till the holiday break and Draco had to admit. He was terrified. He still hadn't found Amelia a Christmas present but knew that she had gotten him one. Amelia had managed to get permission to spend the break up until the day after Christmas with Draco's family. He could tell Amelia was excited. He was the one losing sleep over if his parents would like her or not, mainly his father.

He finally spotted Amelia standing off to the side. Her hands in her black coat and her black hair pulled into two ponytails with green ribbons. He walked quickly over to her and smiled.

"Knew I would find you sooner or later." He chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"And here I was trying to hide from you." Amelia jokingly smiled and took his hand. "Lets go everyone is heading out!" She excitingly pulled on his arm and they headed out with the group.

Draco swung their hands back and forth as they walked. "So have you thought about what you want for Christmas?"

Amelia laughed and looked at him. "I told you already, I don't care what you get me. I'm just happy to be with you this holiday season."

He sighed as they walked behind the group but in front of the teachers chaperoning the event for the day. He looked up as snow flakes began to fall from the sky. He raised his wand to cast a shield charm when Amelia placed her hand on his. He looked at her and watched as she smiled and shook her head.

"I like the snow, as long as its not a white out." She looked up at the sky as they walked.

Draco nodded and placed his wand back in his pocket and gripped her hand tightly. What could he get her? He thought back to the dream and the stuff they had been through together. He looked at her and she smiled back before kissing his cheek. She then let go of his hand and ran ahead to catch up with Ginny and Hermione. He watched her pick up a snowball and start throwing them at her friends. She was so beautiful and so full of light. He sighed and placed his hands behind his head. He was surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You seem deep in thought Draco."

Draco looked at Snape. "Just trying to figure out what to get Amelia for Christmas." He sighed again. This really was harder then he thought.

Snape nodded as he quickly understood Draco's predicament. " Well Draco I am no expert when it comes to something like this." He looked back to McGonagall.

Draco followed his eyes and nodded. He fell back in step and started walking with McGonagall. "Professor?" He looked at her as they walked. "Can I get your advice on something?"

Minerva looked down at the boy. "Well I suppose . What is it that is on your mind?"

Draco looked ahead and noticed Snape walking towards Amelia who was now in a full on snowball fight with some of the other students. He smiled and shook his head. "I don't know what to get Amelia for Christmas. You used to be a young. What would you suggest?"

McGonagall looked at him for a bit before answering. "Yes, I was young once." She looked ahead as they walked. " How about you think deeply about what she means to you. When you look at her what do you see?"

Draco looked at her for a second before looking ahead. They where nearing Hogsmead now. "When I see her I see a bright ball of energy and love. She makes me want to always be with her. She holds my heart."

McGonagall nodded "That should help you, now if you will excuse me I should probably go save your girlfriend from detention." She walked ahead to where Severus was glaring at the students now covered in snow. Amelia stood to the side smiling brightly. Minerva walked up to them and placed a hand on Amelia's shoulder. ", I do believe you have had your fun please wipe the snow off and head into town." She watched as Amelia and the others brushed off the snow as they headed in.

Draco found his way up to Amelia and took her hand. "So where are you going to head off to?"

She looked around for a bit then pointed to a clothing shop. "I need to go pick some stuff up then I'll meet you at The Three broomsticks for lunch?" She looked at him and smiled before she kissed his cheek and took off for the clothing shop.

Draco watched as she bounced away to the clothing store. He sighed as it began to snow more. What could he get her? He began to walk around the village. Stopping every now and again to look at stuff in the shops, he would go into one and then would walk out after while. After what felt like an hour of searching he went into the jewelry store. If anything he could just get her another charm for her bracelet. The woman at the counter noticed him looking and figured it would be a good idea to help him.

"What can I help you with love?" A middle-aged witch smiled and looked at him.

"I-I'm looking for a present for my girlfriend...but I don't know what to get her." Draco continued to scan the charms for bracelets.

The witch chuckled and stood back. "Tell me about her."

Draco stopped and looked at her. "Well, she is beautiful. Her eyes light up whenever she see's me and when I look at her I feel loved and safe. She gives me hope, when I look at her I see this huge ball of energy."

The woman nodded and walked over to a case in the back. "I think I know exactly what you should get her." She walked over to him and placed a small velvet box on the counter and opened it. "This is the north star. Its bright light guides people home and is always there no matter what." In the box was a green ribbon with a silver north star charm.

Draco looked at the necklace for a bit then nodded happily. "I'll take it. Could you wrap it for me?"

The woman nodded happily and began wrapping the paper as Draco paid.

After a while Draco walked into The Three Broomsticks and looked for Amelia. He noticed her in the corner at a table waving to him. He walked over and sat down next to her. The necklace had been sent to his house and was now waiting there for her. He smiled and kissed her cheek. "So what did you get today?"

Amelia chuckled and placed a finger over her lips "Can't tell you. Its a secret." She winked at him and giggled happily. She was excited for the holidays, she couldn't wait to meet his family. Hopefully Bellatrix wouldn't be there.

**Authors Note!**

**Why in gods creation did this take me so long to write! Ugh I'm so sorry for not posting in so long. I hope you like the new chapter and hopefully I'll be able to post again soon. **

**Fav and review!**


	19. Trust

**Authors Note:**

**Oh my goodness! You guys have no idea how awesome it feels to go online and realize that people are still reading this! I got a few new followers and I just feel awesome! Thank you so much for faving me!**

**After some careful thinking and looking over my schedule like crazy I have decided where I'm going with this story. I have decided that this story will be ending soon like...two or three chapters from this one, maybe more...most likely more. However, I may go on to do a second one depending on the amount of responses I get on this and how I fully end this story. I have a bunch of ideas in my head for this one and after not posting for a while I have found that I really did miss it. Plus, We still haven't found out who the penpal is ;) **

**Chapter 16- Trust**

Amelia stepped off the train with Draco and looked around Kings Cross station, she had to admit it was odd not seeing her parents there looking for her in the crowd of people. She gripped Draco's hand tightly and looked at him with a nervous look on her face. What would his father think of her? What about the rest of his family for that matter.

Draco smiled as he walked off the train with Amelia. He kissed her cheek reassuringly and led her to where one of his parents friend was waiting for him. His parents hardly ever came to the train station anymore. He nodded to the person and walked with them to a cab. He helped Amelia into the cab,a grim look on his face, he always had that face when he was around others. He had a look to maintain and if people saw him walking around with a smile on his face they may think he was up to something.

Amelia sat next to him in the cab fiddling with the bottom of her new shirt. She had picked it up when she was in town the last time they had gone to Hogsmead, she had actually picked up a whole new wardrobe just for the trip. She had put on a black button up shirt that stopped just above her breasts and a green cami with lace could be seen just below it. It showed off her unicorn necklace perfectly. She looked out the window as the cab took them to the dinner before the leaky cauldron.

"I'm scared Draco." She looked back at him. "What if they don't like me?"

Draco looked up at her and sighed. She had been freaking out the whole ride back from the school. "You will be fine babe. They will love you." He held her hand reassuringly.

After the cab had dropped them off they walked into the leaky cauldron and took a seat at on of the tables. Draco figured if Amelia ate a bit she would relax and feel more prepared for meeting his parents. He ordered them both sandwich and some pumpkin juice.

"After we eat we will go to nocturne ally and take the floo to my home. Do you need anything while we are here?" He looked at her, she seemed lost in thought. What was she so terrified about? His parents weren't that bad. "Amelia?" He reached across the table and shook her arm.

"Huh?" Amelia looked at him as she was pulled away from her thoughts.

"Do you need anything while we are here in town?"

She shook her head "No I'm good love." She tried to smile reassuringly. She sighed as their food was brought to them and they began to eat. Her mind started to wander again. Would she finally be able to meet who had been writing her for the past few months? Would they like her? She ate half her sandwich before setting it down and looking at Draco. The worry still sitting in her eyes.

Draco looked at her as they ate and nodded when she sat her sandwich down. "Ready? The only way you will stop worrying is if we just go and get it done and over with."

Amelia stood up and sighed. She fiddled with the bottom of her shirt and looked at her feet for a second before taking a deep breath and looking at him. She nodded and walked over to him. Holding his hand tightly. She was ready for this, she could do it,

Draco looked at her and nodded when she took his hand. "This way." He lead her towards Nocturne alley and down to one of the shops. Draco nodded as he walked into one of the rooms and into the floo network. He looked at Amelia. "Just say Malfoy Manor. I promise I will be there waiting for you." He smiled before throwing the floo powder and disappearing.

Amelia stood there just starring. Was she really ready for this? Maybe they had rushed into it. She shook her head and stepped into the fireplace. "Malfoy Manor" She threw the powder and with a flash of green light she was in the Malfoy Manor. She looked around and smiled when she saw Draco. At least she had gotten the name right. She took the hand that Draco had offered her and stepped out of the fireplace wiping the soot from her pants and shirt. "I-I think I'm ready." She smiled at him and he nodded as they walked out of the room towards the sitting room.

When they entered the room Amelia took in two things at once. The first was that the manor was absolutely breathtaking. There where tapestries everywhere and it felt so warm and welcoming some how. The second was that the person who she had been exchanging letters with was in the room now. Draco's mother was the first to approach them. She smiled happily at both of them.

"Why Hello Amelia, so lovely to see you again." She nodded to Amelia then looked at Draco. "You're late Draco. I thought you would be here an hour ago."

Amelia nodded to Narcissa and decided to take the blame for Draco. "I'm sorry it was all my fault. I got nervous coming here. So we stopped and got me something to calm my nerves." She looked down at her feet.

Narcissa looked at her and shook her head. "No darling its fine. Its understandable that you would be nervous." She looked around the room and motioned to a person sitting near the fire. "Well come here and say hello."

The figure sighed and stood up.

**Authors break!**

**Ohhh it looks like its time to find out who the penpal is. Will it be who you thought it was? Will you feel surprised? Are you mad at me for stopping right before you find out who it is? Are you reading this instead of working on homework? Who knows! All I know is its time for a snack! **

**-flees and grabs a burrito- **

**Alrighty then lets get back to this story!**

**End authors break**

"Hello Amelia, its great to finally meet you." The person extended their hand to Amelia. "I am Lucious Malfoy. Draco's father." He took her hand and gently kissed the top of it. "I was beginning to think we would never meet."

Amelia nodded and smiled brightly. "Its nice to finally meet you sir. I have heard nothing but good things about you from Draco and Professor Snape." She looked at Draco who just looked at the necklace hanging from his fathers staff.

"Amelia, isn't that the necklace you wore when we first met on the train? I thought you said you lost it at the school." Draco looked at her, a confused look on his face.

Amelia looked at him then to Draco's parents. What should she say?

"Draco your lovely girlfriend sent the necklace to the family long ago. Severus had advised her to send it as a way of showing us her respect for the family." Narcissa smiled at Amelia who had a look of relief on her face. Draco could never know that they had been exchanging letters to one another. He would never forgive Amelia from keeping it a secret.

Draco looked at his mother and simply nodded. He felt like something wasn't right, like they where keeping something from him. "I'm gonna bring our stuff upstairs. Amelia come with me so I can show you your room?"

Amelia nodded and began to follow him.

"Draco? You're not gonna stay in the same room as your own girlfriend?" Lucius looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Draco stopped and looked at his father. "I figured you wouldn't want us to." He looked at Amelia who looked back at him with a surprised look on her face.

Lucius chuckled and walked over to them. "Not at all. Your mother and I trust you two completely not to do anything and behave properly."

Amelia just looked at him and nodded. "Thank you sir, but I think my parents would dissaprove of this."

Narcissa shook her head and stepped next to Lucius. "Actually my dear I mailed your parents and they like the see it as a test to see if you two can be trusted to behave properly."

Amelia looked at them both then to Draco. She nodded at them. "I understand. I promise we will not betray your trust." She smiled at Draco who nodded and headed upstairs with her. When they arrived to Draco's room Amelia smiled at him.

She was surprised by the way it looked. It was so simple yet elegant. It didn't seem like a room for a teenage boy. The walls where drapped with silver and green tapestries. There was a Canopy bed in the center that was black with green bedding and silver curtains around it. Amelia stepped in and took a deep breath. It smelled of apples and she had to admit she was surprised by it. She walked over to the bed and sat on it. It was so soft and inviting. She couldn't help but lay back on it and close her eyes. She was so comfortable.

Draco smiled as he watched Amelia walk over to the bed and lay on it. He put their bags in the corner and walked over to her and laid down next to her. He laid on his side and brushed some hair out of her face. She looked so beautiful and peaceful.

Amelia opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Our parents really trust us to stay together, in the same room."

Draco nodded at her "It's crazy isn't it? I wonder what made them trust us?"

Amelia shrugged and snuggled into his chest. "I don't know but I like it. I like being able to be with you when I sleep. I feel safer."

Draco smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I feel the same way baby. Lets take a nap." He pulled the blanket from underneath them and covered them up.

**Authors Note:**

**-Wipes forehead- Oh thank god I finally finished it! I hope you guys like it. I'm sorry it took so long t be put up. I totally intended on this being posted so much longer ago. I've just been busy with classes and now I'm working on a new fanfic. Its all so crazy. So just bare with me as I try to finish this off. **

**Fav and review!**


End file.
